


The ice princess

by easnuppa



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easnuppa/pseuds/easnuppa
Summary: King Oropher of Greenwood the great have come to his vits end dealing with his wild heir, prince Thranduil. His solution to the problem, taming his son, is an arranged marriage. How will the young prince take to these news?. Can he overcome his shyness and melt the ice princess heart, can the two of them overcome their differences and the missunderstandings. find warmth and love for one another?This is somewhat an alternate univers fic, i do not follow any of the story lines from either books or movies. I do not own any of Tolkiens characters only my ocˋs.I hope you enjoy this little drabble, kudos and comments are apretiated.





	1. an unfortunate first impression

Oropher was fuming, another report about his sons and his friends mischievous behaviour had just come in. This time they had caused havoc in a human village, the trading contract with the village was now at risk. Humans where not his favorite of the creatures of middle earth, but they did produce alot of nessesary items that they needed in Greenwood. He rubbed his temples, for a decade now his son and his group of friends had only been drinking, fighting and caused problems, he was at his vits end to what to do with the young prince. He looked up at his trusted council members, who where gathered in his study, a few of them where actually parants to some of the problematic ellons, but worse of them all was his son and his captain, lord Braernˋs son. Braern where his own most trusted friend, so it was not unnatural for both their ellons to form such a tight friendship, what was disturbing was the mess they always seemed to create together. His eyes landed on his friend, lord Braern and he saw how he slumped his sholders, he was just as frustrated as himself over the ellons behaviour. "We have tried everything, your majesty. We have increased their training houers, guard duty houers, yet still they seem to find time to act out.", one of the council members said defeatingly. Oropher shook his head and leaned his strong arms on the desk infront of him "if only they could settle down with an elleth, the power of love would surly calm their restless hearts", lord Braern nodded, this had been a subject between the two many nights. But who could capture the ellons interests, both Thranduil and Faelyn seemed imune to the charming beauties in their realm. "There might be a way" one of the members said and Oropher tilted his head, "we have just received an invitation to the high king of the snowy mountains banquett to celebrate the winter months. The high king invites all available lords from all the elven realms to find a good suiter for his daughter, princess Liluth and his niece lady Shiera." Oropher leaned back to his full hight and folded his hands on his back, this was sertainly interesting news. "What do we know of the princess and the lady?", the council member came prepared and rolled out a scroll "Princess Liluth and lady Shiera is said to be the fairest elleths in all the elven realms, Princess Liluth is as unique as a snowcrystal, her eyes pale gray like the skye in the winter months, her hair as white as the snow that cowers the mountain, she is slender built and very gracefull. She is schooled well, she have a bright mind, and they say she is in power to control the weather, just like the high king. " Oropher nodded, it all sounded perfect, only one thing puzzled him " If she is as beautifull as they say, why is she unwed?", the counciler pulled on the collar of his robe, " they say she is headstrong, stubborn, your majesty. She have had many suiters, but refused them all. It is said that she is just as cold as the ice surrounding her fathers realm" Oropher grinned deviously " she sounds like a challange" he said and the councilar hurried to continue "there are other elleths to choose from, you have lady Shiera, she is the niece of the high king, her beauty is also legendary, her hair is the same brown color as the bark of our beloved trees, her eyes are golden as the rays of the sun. She is the compleat opesite of the princess, she is warm as the summer day, kind and caring. She will be an excellent wife and mother. " Oropher shook his head "I think the princess is just the the distraction and challange my son needs, the young lady Shiera sounds like the perfect match to lord Braernˋs son" he looked over to his friend and saw the smile growing on his lips, he nodded to the council members " Good, then it is settled, inform the high king that the prince and lord Faelyn will attend the banquett, and send the prince and Faelyn in". Oropher was almost bubbeling over with excitement about the prospect of tameing his wild son once and for all, he could clearly feel Braerns excitement aswell. The door opened and both ellons walked in and slumped down in the chairs infront of Orophers desk, they looked liike they didnt have a care in the world, Oropher had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop the grin that was lurking in the crook of his mouth "ada, you sent for us" his sons dark voice broke the silence, he could simply not wait to whipe that bored expression off of his sons face " Yes i did, Thranduil. The high king of the snow elfs have invited us to attend a banquett to celebrate the snow months. Since i can not leave Greenwood in these troublesome times, you, as the prince and my heire and lord Faelyn, will represent Greenwood the great" , he watched his son closely, his son rolled his eyes, "Can you not send someone els, all that snow and ice will make it nearly impossible to ride and hunt" Oropher had expected this from his son, but still it annoyed him that his son showed so little interest in the states affair. " Yes, it is of great importanse that you and lord Faelyn attend. The high king is also looking for suiters for his daughter, princess Liluth and his niece lady Shiera. I expect you two will do your best in capturing the two elleth hearts." The shock and surprise was written all over their faces "Ada, you can not be serious!" Oropher smirked "i assure you i am dead serious, you two are both in a good age to be wed" Thranduil grabed the handlebars on his chair so hard his knuckles turned white "why cant we pick someone from Greenwood? why princess Liluth, they say she is as passionate as a rock, cold as ice, i am going to get a frozt bite just being in the same room as her." Oropher sighed "dont be so dramatic Thranduil, it does not suit a prince. Her beauty is well known, she will do you good. And had it been an elleth in Greenwood that where of interest to you two, then you would both been wed already." Oropher inhaled and exhaled " You two will go to the snowy mountain and be on your best behaviour and charming as i know you two can be if you try, and you will both return as bethroted elfs. This conversation is over, i will hear no more of it, you will travel north in three days time"

Thranduil walked out of his fathers study as quick as he could, he was furious, how could his father be so cruel? he knew his father was tired of their mischievious behaviour, but they where still young, he had still years to find an elleth and settle down, he sertainly did not deserve this type of punishment, it was sadistic even for his father. Faelyn ran up to his side where he walked down the halls of the palace, his friend looked slightly panicky "do you really think the king ment what he said?" Thranduil looked over at his friend grimly "yes, this time he ment every word, you should not complain, i have heard lady Shiera is a loveable spirit, more then what i can say about the ice princess". Faelyn chuckled "you are right, i must say i do not envy you, my friend. But look at the bright side, i doubt you will have much competition for the princessˋs hand. Thranduil smirked "you are probably right, the high king will probably pay me to take his daughter off of his hand, still i will be stuck with her grumpyness for eternity. How can i bed such a cold fish?" Faelyn grabed his sholder " just keep your eyes shut and think of your naneths handmaiden, she sertainly knows how to breath fire into an ellons veins, when the deed is done i will take you out hunting, that will clear your mind of your horrendous night" 

Liluth had just gotten back from the stables, she hang her furr cloak on the wall and left her leather glows on her vanity, when the door to her chamber bursted open, she lifted her silvery gaze and stared at her roseycheeked cousin walking in with glimmering excited eyes, "who died?" she sarcastically asked as she made her way over to the couch and slumped down on it, the fire burning in the fireplace warmed her up quickly, her cousin closed the door behind her and sat down next to her "only you can joke about someones death, dear cousin. I have news about uncles banquett" Liluth groaned invardly, oh yes, her fathers horrendous banquett, she dreaded the event more then anything, "what of it? " she asked, exsamening her nails. "A rider came today, baring news from both Imladris and Greenwood the great" Liluth cocked her brow quizzically "and how is that of my consearn?" Shiera grabed her hand and almost jumped from excitement next to her "Lord Elronˋs sons are both comming, but the real exciting news is that the prince of Greenwood is comming aswell. The woodland elfs hardly ever leave their realm" Liluth stared at Shiera, she frowned "Prince Thranduil Oropherion is comming here? why?" Shiera rolled her eyes and smacked her arm playfully " there can be only one reason he is comming and that is to find a wife", Liluth patted her cousins tigh "well good luck with that, dear cousin! i have heard he is a narcissistic wildling. I would recomend you stay clear of him and go after one of the twins from Imladris." Shiera smirked "Oh Liluth, he will not be here to ask for my hand in marriage, but yours. You are in luck the way i see it, i have heard he is stunningly handsome. I have heard that elleths all over Greenwood is fawning over him". Liluth chewed on her bottom lip "Then maybe prince narcissist should stay in his realm and pick one of the woodland elleths. I have no time or patience to intertain someone that self obsorbed." Shiera pulled Liluth to her feet "come now, i am sure he is not so bad, atleast you will have something beautifull to look at for eternatiy if you marry him" Liluth where about to tell her cousin off, when Shiera shushed her "and your elflings will look adorable!" she squeeled and Liluth cringed, the thought of spending eternity with someone she did not love and Thranduil Oropherion of all elfs, was pure horror, and holey valinor, she would have to preform her duty as a wife in bed, she had to close her eyes and consentrate of her breathing not to throw up her mid day snack right then and there. "Father would never force me to wed that woodland savage." Shiera chuckled "i would not be so sure, Liluth, uncle seemed very pleased by the prospect of the prince asking for your hand. You know how highly he respect King Oropher." Liluth sighed, yes she knew that all to well, ever since her father had fought side by side with the king of Greenwood the great, he had been putting their alliance high and the sindarian bloodline even higher, there where few elfs left that had the exact same pure bloodline as the snow elfs. The two elleths walked into Liluths closet and whent through her dresses, planing on what Liluth where going to be wearing at the banquett. "Oh there you two are, have Shiera told you the great news, dear" Liluthˋs mother, the queen of the snowy mountain, strode into Liluthˋs chamber and joined them in the hugh walk in closet, Liluth glared at her cheerful mother "no she told me something terrible, prince full of him self, have crawled down from his pedestal and is comming here for the banquett" her mother ignored the sarcastic remark and continued her joyfull babbeling "yes, is it not wonderful! your father is extatic by the thought of having the alliance with Oropher tightened by marriage." Shiera giggled by the expression on Liluthˋs face, "get a hold of yourself naneth, the woodland creature have not yet arrieved and you and ada are acting like we are already bethroted. I can tell you now that it will not happen, we have nothing in commen" Liluthˋs mother waved her daughter off " you do not know that, you have not talked with him. Give him a chanse, i have heard only great things about young Thranduil" Liluth scofft "his only interest is to admire his own reflection in the mirror, i refuse to sit in awww infront of him. Naneth, you know i can not live without riding, hunting, and better my battle skills, with him i am sure i will be locked up inside a palace deep in the woods somewhere playing the harp until my fingers bleed" The queen looked sternly at her daughter "Liluth, i will not have you talking about our allies in such a mannor, the prince of Greenwood the great are comming a long way to attend this event, you will treat him kindly and behave like a proper princess of the snowy mountain. You will not embarrace your father and me with that sarcastic tongue of yours!" with that the queen turned on her heal and marched out of Liluthˋs chamber, Shiera sighed "you should not anger your parants like that, Liluth, they have been very leaniant with both of us. Please just give the prince a chance, you might be surprised" Liluth rolled her eyes and sighed heavely.

They had been riding hard for nearly two weeks to reach the palace of the snow elfs high king. Thranduil where tired, the last bit had been a real challange, the mountain was steep, the snow was thick and the ice was making things dangerous for the horses, they had to guide the horses through most of it by foot. And not to mention the cold harsh weather, never had he felt a wind so powerfull and cold. It felt like his skin was pricked by thousen needles all in the same time, how could anyone live in these merciless conditions?. They had brought their winter cloaks from Greenwood, but the wind blew right through them, they had been met by one of the high kings scouts and where guided through a narrow passway. Faelyn had spotted something on the high ledge abow their heads and pointed it out to Thranduil, who curiously looked up, it looked like someone was sitting on a brute lookiing horse watching them. Thranduil had confluded that it had to be one of the king guards, they must be close to the palace. It did not take long for the landscape to open up and a magnificant looking palace aperad infront of them, frozen lakes and ice sculptures could be spotted all around the palace. They where guided to the stables, Thranduil who loved his horse made sure he was well taken care off before he gave the servants the go ahead to show him into the palaces greeting halls, the throne room where the high king greeted his guests. Thranduil felt dirty and cold and had prefered to take a bath before being introduced to the king, but they where led straight to the high king himself. He heard how the breath hitched in his friends throat as they took in theire surroundings, the palace was magnificent, he had never seen anything this glorious. Atleast they where going to have a comfortable stay, Thranduil thought to himself as their names where called out and they where signalized to step forward infront of the high king. Thranduil noticed that the whole of the royal court was gathered, his light blue orbs landed on the throne, the high king and queen sat daintly infront of him, two elleths stood next to the queens chair, Thranduil let his orbs trace them from head to toe, the rumors where true, the elleths where beautifull, but beaty alone where not enough. "Prince Thranduil Oropherion, lord Faelyn, i welcome you both to my humble palace" the high kings voice rang out, both Thranduil and Faelyn bowed their heads and placed their hand on their hearts to honer their host. The high king smiled widely to the polite gesture "I hope your travel to my mountain was peaceful, i am sure you both want to rest and freshn up alittle before you join me and my family for a light supper, i want to hear all about my good friend, the king of Greenwood the great. " Thranduil bowed his head again "i thank you, my king. My father, king Oropher sends his greetings" the high king nodded and gestured for the servants to show Thranduil and Faelyn to their rooms.  
Thranduil had just finished his bath and gotten dressed in his royal attire, that represented the colours of Greenwood, when Faelyn entered his quarters. "Holey arda, have you looked at this place? " his friend breathed as he closed the door and stepped into the room. They both slumped down on the hugh bed that was placed in the center of the room, "it is a grand palace" Thranduil murmured agreengly, his friend was also dressed in the colours of Greenwood, but his attire was more simple, stating his rank as a lord, member of the roayl court. He noticed that Faelyn was staring at him with a slight smirk "What?" he asked tilting his head quzzically, just like his father did, "Oh nothing" Faelyn said, waving his hand carelessly, Thranduil punched him in the sholder, making his friend chuckle "i saw your eyes linger slightly on the ice princess, she is beautifull, if i may say so, maybe this plan where not so bad afterall, i sure think lady Shiera where pleasent on the eyes" Thranduil scofft, it was typical Faelyn to say something like that, his friend was better at connecting with others then himself, he had no patience with small talk and other plesentries, not like Faelyn. "Beauty arent all, my friend, she looked more like the sculptures outside then a living elf with warm blood running through her veins" Faelyn smirked mischievously "i am sure with enough wine you will have no problem courting her" Thranduil laughed "lets hope they have a full cellar"

Liluth and Shiera was placed on the opesite side of the prince and lord Faelyn at the table in the private dining room. They where well into the third course, and Liluth where already tired of hearing the monotone answers of all the questions her father had about the great king Oropher. What Liluth was dying to know was if the rumors about the orcs and goblins where true, and the giant spiders. She sat there waiting for an opening, picking at her salad that was placed infront of her, the boring conversation happening infront of her had killed her apetite, her father raised his glass "lets all toast, to good friends, and the prospect of a stronger alliance between my own realm and Greenwood" he boomed out with a wide smile and they all raised their glasses, Liluth took a small sip at her wine before she directed her silvery orbs over at the prince, she had not expected to meet his light blue orbs, she cocked her brow, silently challinging him to say something directly to her infront of her whole family. It almost looked like the prince where tempted to take the challange, but then he directed his stare back to her father, she groaned invardly, she had been right about him. She looked over at her cousin, who seemed to be already deep in a conversation with lord Faelyn, she had to bite her lip not to roll her eyes, she let her slender finger play with the rim of her glass " is the rumors about the orcs infiltrating Greenwood true? " she blurted out and the conversation around the table came to an halt, she looked up and stared dareingly at the prince, who actually looked alittle shocked that she could have asked him something like that, maybe the prince was to busy adoring himself in the mirror to actually have a clue what was going on in his realm. The prince cleared his throat "i can assure you princess Liluth, that the orcs bare no threat to the woodland elfs or their guests" he brushed her off with a condescending tone, she wherent going to allow him to brush her off like she was some brainless elleth, the others around the table where back to speaking with eachother, she saw how the prince openly ignored her and was following her fathers conversation with her mother. " From what i have heard, prince Thranduil, the problem with the orcs and giant spiders are increasing, and not just a minor detail like you so delecatly make it out to be." She kept her voice low so her word did not reach her fathers ears, but she knew the prince heard her loud and clear, it was evident in how he directed his light blue gaze at her, slightly tilting his head to the left side, an annoyed smirk playing on his lips, she was clearly testing his patience. "The royal guard keeps the threat at bay, princess Liluth, whoever gave you that information was clearly wrong" he stated, she frowned slightly "or maybe it is you who are not up to date about the affairs of your state" she had not really planned to be so blunt or to offend her fathers guest, but she would not have the prince thinking about her like she did not have a mind of her own. If that was how the woodland elfs treated their elleths, then she was more then sertain that she would not want anything to do with the prince infront of her, even if he was stunningly handsome. She saw how his crystal blue orbs turned cold, she guessed most elfs found that stare intimidating, she found them amusing, it only showed that he was stubborn, and as she had thought, full of himself. " I am well aware of everything that goes on in my fathers realm, if you did not already know, and it seems that it is indeed you who are not up to date on your information about woodland elfs, i serve in my fathers royal army, and if that was not enough, we also are connected to every living being in the forrest" it was almost like the words came out of his mouth like a growl, oh so the stunning prince had a bad temper, she was sure he was not used to someone questioning his word. "A tree whisperer, how delightfull " she said mocingly "i am sure that comes in handy in the spring when the flowers start to bloom" she could almost picture the prince sitting in a bed of flowers braiding flowers into his blond tresses, she had to bite her lip to not burst out into a gigglefit. "I am sure you young elfs are eager to join the others out in the banquett hall to drink and dance, i say we go join the others " her father said, interupting their little word fude, Liluth groaned invardly, she would rather sit here and shower the prince with rude comments then stand and watch the court dance the night away. She was rearly asked up to dance, so she usually awoided the humiliation of being a wallflower alltogether, but since the prince was here, she was forced to attend. They all made their way out into the banquett hall where the music where already playing softly. Shiera had grabed her arm and clung to it as she leaned in and whispered "lord Faelyn is wonderfull, he was so interesting to talk with, i hope he asks me up to dance" Liluth patted her hand and gave her a smile that didnt quite reached her eyes "i am sure he will, he have not taken his eyes off you the entire time as we have walked out from dinner" Shiera beemed at her

Thranduil glared at the back of the head of the elleth walking a couple of steps infront of him and Faelyn. Her looks might be enchanting, but her tongue where pure poison, "i take it as your first conversation with her didnt go to well?" Faelyn interupted his trail of thoughts, he looked at his friend and cocked his right brow "from the looks of it, it seems like you have just killed her a thousend times with your deadly stare", Thranduil scofft "the princess is stripped of all her manners" he said, they kept their voice low so that the high king and queen would not hear their conversation. Faelyn who had already managed to drink a couple of glasses of the strong wine chuckled teasingly " oh come on Thran, atleast try to enjoy the rest of the evening, the high king seems generous enough with the wine, and there are more then enough venches here to keep your mind at ease" he glanced over at his friend "i take it as you enjoyed dinner?" he said sarcastically, but his friend nodded genuinly "lady Shiera seems interesting, i think im gonna try to sneak me a couple of dances with her, i would deffently dont mind holding that body closer" Thranduil saw how his friends brown orbs where glued to the ladys swaying hips infront of them, "calm down Faelyn, she is a lady, bed her and you will be forced to wed her" Thranduil said and Faelyn sleesy grin widened "not if you are smart about it". The high king turned towards them as they all entered the banquett hall, he gently pushed his daughter towards him "It would be a pleasure if you open the first dance with my daughter, prince Thranduil?" Thranduil had to cleanch his jaws tight to not bite back a comment, that he would rather endure a thousen whip lashes then to dance with the ice princess, but Faelyn patted his sholder and wiggled his brows " oh yes, Thran, go dance with the lovely princess", he could have punched that stupid smirk off of his friends face if they where back at home. He curtly bowed infront of the princess while he reached his hand out "it would be an honer if you would give me your first dance, princess Liluth" he directed his gaze at her as he leaned back to his full hight, he was almost sure she was gonna decline him and embarrace him infront of the royal court, but then she placed her hand in his, the thouch was so light that he actually had to stare at her dainty hand in his to understand that she had silently accepted his request. He led her out on the dancefloor and put her arm around her narrow waist, she was surprisingly gracefull in her movements, she let him lead her around the dancefloor, light as a feather and without hessistance. It was almost enjoyable until he looked down and met her cold stare, why where she so resentfull towards him "i might be mistaken princess, but you seem like you have something against me, even if you dont even know me?" he could not help but to ask, "oh yes, it must come as a great shock to you, my prince, that someone can resist you" she sertainly had a poisones tongue, he pursed his lips " not at all, princess, what surprises me is the hostility you seem to harbor towards me" he answered and he saw she rolling her eyes "oh please, dont flatter yourself, why would i harbor anything towards you." The answer the princess gave amused him in a way, clearly he had hit a nerve somewhere along their conversation "are your words always this poisones or is it specially reserved for me? " she openly scoffet " you think to highly of your self, prince Thranduil." He twirled her around before he caught her in his arms again " so the rumors i have heard about you are true afterall" he could spot a curious glimmer in her silvery orbes, she smiled gracefully, but the smile did not reach those cold eyes " and what type of rumors have you heard, clearly it cant be half as bad as the rumors ive heard about you" Thranduil smirked, the last tunes of the song was played and they had stoped in the middle of the dancefloor, he grabed her hand and placed it ontop of his arm as he led her back to her parants " they say you are as aproachable and cold as the snow cowering your precious mountain, iceprincess" he leaned in and whispered in her ear right before they reached the high king and queen, he felt her whole body tense up and her hand slid from his arm and folded gracefully infront of her. He cheered on the inside, he had won this round, now they where equal and the game was on.


	2. Accusations

The next morning Liluth sat at her vanity, dressed in a tunic and leggings, she brushed her long pale almost white tresses, her cousin Shiera peeked in "Good morning, Liluth, are you ready to go to breakfast?" her cousin as cheerful as always in the morning, not a trace of tiredness from a night full of dancing at the banquett the night before to spot, Liluth smiled at Shiera "i think im going to eat my breakfast at my chamber to day, would you mind telling father im not feeling well?" . Shieras golden orbs flickered slightly, "are you sure you want to pull that stunt now while we have so important guest staying?, uncle normally says nothing, but he did comment it last night that you diaperad rather quickly from the dance". Liluth just shruged, "just tell them i have sent for a healer". Shiera nodded not truely convinced but let it pass

Dressed in a soft green tunic, Shiera made her way into the private dining hall, becouse she had stoped by Liluthˋs chamber, she was already late, her aunt and uncle, the prince and lord Faelyn where already seated and was served fruits, lembas and cheese. The prince and lord Faelyn rose when she made it over to the table and sat down gracefully, her uncle met her golden orbs with an annoyed silver stare " where is the princess, my lady?" he asked her, her soft smile froze on her lips and she sent her uncle and the guests an aplogetic nod " she asked to be excused and to eat at her chamber this morning, uncle, my king. She said she wherent feeling well". Both the prince and Faelyn nodded acceptingly. "I hope she will feel better soon and that there is nothing serious" the prince politely commented, and she was about to tell him that alittle time to her self in her own company would probably do the trick, but her uncle stoped her " I will not tolerate any more of this!" he boomed out, and Shiera looked nervously up at her uncle, she saw her aunt trying to calm the already annoyed king down "dear husband, my king, just leave her be, we will just send the healer to her chamber, she will be back to normal in an instant". The king looked at his beloved wife "back to normal, my dear wife, have you not noticed, this is her normal, i will not stand for this anylonger" the kings voice boomed through the now quiet room, he waved a servant over "go fetch my daughter, tell her she will join us for breakfast or els she will not eat at all!". Both the prince and lord Faelyn looked at Shiera for an explination, she just shook her head and stared down at her plate. It did not take long before the princess walked in, she had changed from her tunic and leggings to one of her morning dresses, her usual colors silver and light blue. Liluth glared at her father as she sat down next to Shiera. "A remarkable fast recovery my dear daughter!" the king mocked her, Shiera glanzed over at Liluth, praying she would just for once hold her tongue, "must be the delightfull presence of our guests, ada" she bit back, a stiff smile plastered on her lips. Shiera groaned invardly, she knew this was a resepy for disaster.   
As they finished up their breakfast the king was quick to suggest that Shiera and Liluth where to show the prince and Faelyn around the palace, Shiera felt her heart speed up by the thought of spending time with their important guests, but she saw Liluth looked more like she had just swalloved a lemon. They all walked out into the hall, as soon as the king was no way near to hear them, Liluth quickly excused herself and walked off towards her chamber, Shiera knew she was probably on her way over to the stables, where she spent most of her time, horses, riding and hunting where her life, something the king had a hard time accepting. Shiera looked apologetic at the two ellons in front of you, "what do you want to see first, my lord, my prince?" Faelyn gave her a wide smile "we can start with the rooms you enjoy the most" , Shiera nodded and led them towards the library, as they started walking the prince quickly excused himself as well, saying he had to write his father and tell King Oropher they had reached the snowy mountain safely and that all was well. Shiera nodded and watched the prince walked off. She looked up at Faelyn who gave her a wide smile and his arm, she placed her hand in the crock of his arm and they walked towards the library. They walked in silence for a while until they reached the empty library " Does the princess already have a special someone in her heart, since she so clearly awoids prince Thranduil? " lord Faelyn said suddenly, Shiera looked up into his warm humores brown eyes " oh no my lord, i can assure you that princess Liluth does not harbor feelings for anyone, she is well aware that her father expects her to charm the prince while he is here" lord Faelyn nodded, "seems like a rather impossible task when she finds every excuse in the book to awoid him", Shiera felt slightly uncomfortable discussing her dear cousinˋs intensions like this with the princeˋs best friend. "Yes, but it does not seem like the prince is very eager to spend time with princess Liluth either" she just stated, hoping she would not offend him with such a direct answer. Shiera had always been the more diplomatic of the two cousins. Lord Faelyn bursted out in laughter "yes you are right, they both know their duties, but are both too stubborn and fights the task with everything they got. They look rather good together though, dont you think? " Shiera giggled softly and nodded "yes my lord, they do. Is it really true what they say about the prince?, that he is vain and self obsorbed?". Lord Faelyn pursed his lips amused "you can say alot about Thran, but he is not vain, nor is he self obsorbed, he have saved me out of trouble more time then i can remember, he is truely considerate to all living beings, he is a good friend that i cherish very much" Shiera just stared at him, the kind words spoken about the prince was alittle hard to belive from everything that had been said about him, "but my lord, what about all the poor elleths that have had their hearts broken by him?" Faelyn chuckled and patted her hand gently " it is just rumors, i am his closest friend, yes the prince might have had some crushes, but i can assure you, he is belive it or not to shy to actually act on his feelings, he spends most of his time around his horse, hunting or on the training grounds. The arogance is just a mask to protect himself." Shiera almost felt her jaw drop to the floor, this was most deffently an interesting turn of events. Lord Faelyn led her over to a seated erea and they sat down next to eachother "Now tell me my lady,about princess Liluth? Is she truely the iceprincess? " Shiera frowned and shook her head "oh no my lord, Liluth is kind and loving, she is a warrior with a loyal heart" Shiera sighed " we know about the rumors going around the elven realms about her, yes it is true she have dismissed every suiter that have come here to win her heart. Well not really her heart, it have been more of a challange for the ellons around middleearth, a bet really, who can unfreeze the iceprincessˋs heart. She knew they where not really interested in her and have put on a mask to protect her self from heartbreak. She do long for someone, a kindered spirit, she lives for her horses, hunting and she is very skilled vielding a sword, my lord, but not many of the lords she have met so far would have accepted her like that, they would have changed her into a proper lady who sits inside reading. That will have made her faè to fade. " Faelyn looked as shocked as she herself had just felt, but his lips craced soon enough into a wide grin "sounds like our prince and princess have more in common then they think, maybe we should take it upon ourself to give them alittle nudge in the right direction to get to know eachother" Shiera nodded and smiled widely. 

Thranduil stomped into Faelynˋs quarters and slumped down on his bed with a humpf, Faelyn looked over at him where he had been seated reading infront of the fireplace. "What happpened friend, sounds like your whole world just crashed down in your head" he said with a light chuckle, placing his book that lady Shiera had recomended on the table and walked over to the bed and slumped down next to his best friend " i think she is trying to poison my horse" he hissed and Faelynˋs eyes widened "Who are trying to poison your horse?" Thranduil looked over at his friend like he had two head "the iceprincess, who els?", his friend clearly did not catch on " after i left you with lady Shiera, i whent to the stable to check on my horse, see if they where treating him good, when i walked in i saw her slipping out of his box, and when i rushed over to him i saw him chewing heavely on some sort of herbs, i took it from him and tossed it" his friend sighed "why would princess Liluth poison your horse, Thran, she dosent seem to like you all that much, should think she wanted your horse in good shape so you could return to Greenwood sooner" Thranduil nodded frantically "yes exactly, one should think so, it is the most logical solution, but the princess is clearly mad, who knows what she is capable of, no wonder no one wants to wed her" he sat up in the bed and his friend patted his sholder "i think you are over reacting. Maybe you are alittle paranoid" Thranduil groaned again as a servant knocked and open the door slightly "Dinner is served in the main hall, my lord, your highness" . He watched his friend get up to his feet in an instant, straightening his tunic out "come Thran, we must not keep the ladys and the high king waiting". Thranduil had to force himself up on his feet, and it was with an heavy heart he walked down the hall with Faelyn, " i swear, if i have to dance with that iceblock one more time tonight i am going to slit my own throat" his friend grinned " come on, it was not that bad, it looked like you danced well together last night" Thranduil scoffet as they entered the main dining hall, his heart where raising in his chest, he had never felt comfortable around so meny elfs who he did not know. He raised his chin and glared at most of the elfs they passed as they walked up to the main table and sat down in their seats they where given. To his left he had the iceprincess and to his right he had his best friend, unluckely on the other side of Faelyn, the lovely Shiera was seated, so any conversation with Faelyn where out of the question. He was forced to eat in silence or try to converse with the iceprincess. "I am glad to see you are feeling better then this morning, my princess" he forced himself to say, the iceprincess smiled a toxic smile "yes, must have been a forren illness, brought here from somewhere far away, luckely we have good healers that can work wonders" Thranduil frowned and locked eyes with her "are you implying my princess, that i brought with me a bug from Greenwood? " She cocked her brow and smiled sweetly, " well with so many suiters comming from all the elven realms around middle earth, one would think you would be imune to all different kind of bugs" her eyes shot up an she let out a sarcastic laugh, for some reason he felt heat pool down in his abdomen hearing her laugh, " i dont know how the woodland elleths behave, my prince, but here you are untouched until the day you are wed". Thranduil took a sip from his wine and watched how she mused out into the air, before she directed her steal gray eyes back at him "but since you so easely draw that conclution that i have intertained suiters from all over middle earth, then i guess i can safely conclude with that your private chamber back at your fathers palace is the main attraction on the Greenwood tour". He choked on the sip of wine and had to cough. No one had ever offended him so bluntly, offcourse he knew about the rumors going about him, but never had he let any elleth so close that they could pick on his integrety like this. He placed his glass back on the table, and he started picking at his food, he placed a slice of an apple in his mouth and chewed, he glanced over at her "how is the view from up there?" , she cocked her brow quizzically "from your high horse?" he elaborated and watched a smirk form on her lips, she would be even more beautifull if that smile reached her eyes, he thought to himself, he wondered if any of her suiters had actually managed to make her laugh, he shook his head and mentally slapped him self. "I do not see a reason for you to ask such a question my prince, i would guess you would have the same view from your pedestal", he swallowed and forced a smile, his blood was actually boiling and all he really wanted to do was to storm out, pack up and go back home to Greenwood, but he could not, he had made a promise, no actually he was ordered, that was the more correct word, to behave and not to come home without a marriage contract. He sighed "I can promise you, princess Liluth, i do not sit on a pedestal" he took another deep breath, he had to atleast try to make this work, their fathers had more or less made it very clear that a union between the two of them where desired.. "We both know why i am here, what our fathers are trying to make happen. I am truely sorry if i offended you yesterday at dinner, allthough i do not know what i said that was so wrong."

Liluth studied his face, where he genuinly sorry or was it just an act to try and flatter her. She frowned, his light blue eyes so open, he almost looked vulnerable, how meny elleths had he charmed into his bed with those beautiful blue eyes? "how can you apolegize when you do not know what you have said or done wrong?". He was probably so used to throw out halfheartedly apolegizes so he did not really care what he was apolegizing for, his eyes hardened and she saw him clenching his jaws, "if you would be so kind to tell me, then maybe i could apolegize to you properly" his voice was dark and smooth, it sent shivers up and down her back, she bit her lip, debating with her self if it was worth the bother to try to explain her own feelings to someone who really did not care. "I asked you a question yesterday, and you brushed me off like i was clueless. I do not like to be treated like i am weak minded." she said matter of factly, trying to play it off like it was just a minor detail., she did not expect him to understand her point of view. From the crock of her eye she saw how he took another sip from his glass of wine, thinking hard about what she said, it kind of surprised her. He straightened himself up in his seat and turned towards her "then i am truely sorry princess Liluth, it was not my intension to make you feel that way. I sertainly do not think of you as weak minded, not with that sharp tongue of yours.", a grin played on his lips, she nodded, accepting his apolegy, she quietly continued to pick at her plate infront of her, thinking the awkward conversation with the prince was over, but clearly it was not becouse he cleared his throat, "Now its your turn princess". She stared at him dumbfonded, what in all of arda where he talking about, "I am sorry , my prince, but i do not think i have anything to apolegize to you about", he tilted his head to the left and an amused smile played on his lips " i would say you do, i saw you earlier, in the stables, where you not trying to poison my horse?" he inhaled sharply "i would say that qualifies for an apolegy, dont you think? Please princess, make it good". She almost choked on a grape and had to hide a cough behind the back of her hand, "you think i did what?" she managed to squeek between coughs. "You tried to poison my horse... though i really canˋt really understand why you would take your resentment towards me out on an innocent animal?" . Her breath hitched in her chest, was he being serious?, "i did not try to poison your horse, my prince. I must say that i get deeply offended and hurt that you would think i am capable of being that cruel", he turned towards her, his long legs brushed against her tigh, "then what where you doing in his stall? dont try to denie it, i saw you there!". She was now fuming, she stared at him, she hissed between closed teeth " yes i was there, i was admirering him, he is truely an glorious stallion. I simply gave him a treat, same treat i give my own horses, if you do not belive me, my prince, you can ask the stable hand or better yet, ask my father". She pushed her chair back with her legs as she stood up and marched out of the dining hall. She had heard enough of his acusations, she could not be around him for another secound. She did not stop until she reached her private chamber, she flung the door shut and she threw her gown on the floor before she grabed a tunic and a pair of warm leggings, she had to get out of the palace, just to breath in the same air as he was making her even more furious. The cool winter air and the wind in her hair was the only thing that could calm her now. She brushed through her hair and braided it in a loose braid down her back, she hung her furrcloak around her sholders and walked out into the dark hall, she heard the music streaming out from the banquett hall, and then she heard female giggles, and when she rounded the corner she saw the source of the giggeling, infront of her was Thranduil standing flirting with a giggeling maid. They had not yet spotted her so she walked up to them and cleared her throat. Thranduils eyes locked with hers and if she wherent mistaken she could see relief written in his blue orbs, she looked at the maid "you have no time to stand around here and flirt with his highness, go back to work" , the maid directed her stare at the floor and hurried down the hall. Her mood darkened even more, how dared he show her father and her self this lack of respect. "How you intertain yourself and your filthy habbits back in Greenwood is non of my buisness, but how you act here is. The maids here are off limits, i would advice you to control your urges while you are here, Thranduil Oropherion, or go home". The princˋs eyes widened and a red shade crept up his cheek, she brushed past him, but did not get far before she felt a hand clamp down around her elbow and she was draged further down the hall. "Where is your chamber?" he hissed and she just glared at him and tried to pull her self free from his grasp, but that only caused him to tighten his grip further, she pointed at her chamber door and he pushed it open and shoved her inside before he walked after her and closed the door behind him. Her pulse where racing and hear heart pounding, why where he acting like this?. He moved so he was directly infront of her, there where barely any room left for air to pass between them " i do not know what you think you know about me, but you will listen to me, i do not chase after the servants!", she rolled her eyes at him "dont you dare lie to me, i saw how you where flirting with that maid just now! your filthy way of intertaining your self are not accepted here!" she snarled into his face, she could easely see how he was trying to keep his anger at bay, his stare was ice cold and his nostriles where flaring and he was breathing heavy, his breath fanning over her face. "I will only repeat myself once, i do not now nor have i ever chased the maids, i was just asking for directions to your chamber!", she frowned, how conviniant for him to use her as an excuse, when caught red handed. "And why where you looking for my chamber? have your brilliant mind come up with more accusations you want to throw my way? what is it now, have i poored itching powder in your breachers?, or did i soak your clothes in ice water" she tapped her finger at her lip "or maybe i did something more wicked, like change your bath oils with fabric color", she lifted her chin defiently, they where standing face to face " i looked around for you after i talked with your father, but i could not find you, i asked the maid and she said you had retreated to your chamber, i wanted to come here and apolegize. I was wrong. " his voice whent from being hard and demanding to soft and almost embarraced, she searched his eyes if he was sincere, she took a step back and nodded, they where still standing close so she felt the warmth radiating from his body, it made her feel uneasy for some reason, she did not like it at all, she felt his orbs trace down her body and he tilted his head " where are you going?" she pulled alittle on her cloak "i was on my way to the stable, wanted to go for a ride to calm down a bit." she whispered, for some reason she suddenly felt missplaced in her own chamber. His eyes landed on her gown that was trown on the floor "you wherent going to return to the dance at all? " he sounded alittle surprised, she shook her head and grinned wickedly " dressed like this, i am sure my father would have dropped dead on the spot if i did. " Thranduilˋs lips broke into a half smile and a deep chuckle pushed its way up his throat. She saw the same shade of red creep up his cheek, just like she had spotted out in the hall, his pale skin was almost glowing and she she had to swallow, her mouth suddenly felt very dry, the uneasy feeling was back and it was frightening.


	3. A scheming king.

Thranduil woke up with the sun gleeming through the large windows and into his face, he squeented his eyes, his head was pounding and his mouth felt dry, he leaned up on his elbow and saw his bestfriend laying spread over the couch infront of the fire, his long legs half way over the armrest, he looked down and saw he was still wearing the same tunic from the night before, realization started to kick in, oh no, had he and Faelyn been drinking that much last night, what had they done, he knew that when the two of them started drinking, it rearly ended good. The last time they had been on a bender, they had started a massive fight in one of the human villages close to his fathers boarder. But now it was worse, now they where guests in the high kingˋs palace. He groaned, gently rubbing his fingertips to his temples, he tried to think back, he had left the banquett and the dance, looking for the iceprincess, he had found her and he did apolegize, she had accepted, he had been slightly intoxicated going to her chamber, but not to bad, atleast he had not done anything in her room, he had left her chamber at an early houer and he had found Faelyn and lady Shiera. Thank Varda he had not made an compleat fool of himself infront of the iceprincess, he remembered that a bunch of young ellons and elleths from the high kingˋs court had gathered in the wintergarden, the wine had been pooring freely, and there it whent blanc. His eyes traced the room, atleast he woke up in his own quarters, things could not be to bad, he crawled out of bed and stumbled over to the couch, on his way over he grabed a water skin and drank heavely, he pushed Faelyns feet off th couch and slumped down, his bestfriend shot awake, " im up, ready for duty" his friend shouted, still half asleep and probably still a bit drunk, he grinned as he nudged his friend who where rubbing his eyes, he pushed the waterskin in his hands " hows your head? " his friend looked at him confused but then cringed before he took the waterskin and drank " feels like im dead and just arrived at mandos", Thranduil nodded agreeingly, "yes, feels like i cracked my skull. What happened last night? my mind is blanc". Faelyn scratched his head and mused into the air, luckely for Thranduil, his friend never blancked out when they where drinking. "You dont remember?" his friend asked and sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees, clutching his pounding head. Thranduil just stared at him quizzically "if i did i would not have asked" he stated matter of factly, his friend chuckled, but his laugh had not the usual humorious ring to it " you are going to curse when i tell you, you and i, my friend, are now spoken for". Thranduil raised his gaze and stared at his friend, his lips slightly parted but no sound came, "our lifes where sealed last night, we are now bethroded" his friend paused, letting the news sink alittle, "to whom" Thranduil finally managed to crock out, his jaw felt numb. "Well your father will be pleased, you are to be wed the iceprincess, if she does not kill you today, that is. And me, the lovely lady Shiera is my wife to be", Thranduil frowned and pulled his hands through his long pale blond hair "how did all this happen?". Faelyn jawned and took another sip of the water "well, you my friend are a prized stallion that the king desperatly wants in his stall, when you asked him about his daughter and her wearabouts, becouse you had to talk with her, he had you followed, you where observed dragging her into her bedchamber, and you two stayed there for quite some while before you returned, when the princess where later observed going to the stables, she was wearing a compleatly different attire" Thranduil held his hand up to stop his friend "she was on her way to the stables when i met up with her in the hall, she had already changed out of her gown, i am not to blame for that", Faelyn smirked "well the high king is cunning, he knew that you and the iceprincess would never have come to therms if he had not given you both alittle push in that direction. While you had your little talk" his friend wiggled his eyebrows " with the iceprincess, lady Shiera showed me the beautiful landscape of these mountains" Thranduil blinked, then he cringed "no you did not? you got under her skirts?" Faelyn licked his lips "i did, dont worry, she still have some of her innocense intact, but just barely, we where caught by no other then the queen herself. After being scolded by the queen, she told us that i should find you and that the king wanted a word. Me and lady Shiera found you in the wintergarden, where you where drowning yourself in the fine wine the high king have to offer, we both emptied a bottle before we talked to the king. He told us that the contracts would be ready today and he expected us to sign it, a rider is already sent your father, sharing the good news." Thranduil draged a hand over his face " well, it was what we came here to do. Now i guess we dont have to go through an awkward courtship. " He wanted to whipe the stupid grin off of his friends face "i dont, but you on the other hand, two guards had to drag you to bed, unlucky for you it was two female guards, guess who you passed on your way to bed" Thranduil let out a half choked sound, he had screwed up majorly again. "last night she accused me of flirting with one of the maids, i was only asking for directions to her chamber, and ugh now the guards. What is it with her and suspecting the worst of me all the time" Faelyn stood up, he had to steady himself to not fall back down on the couch. "lady Shiera told me that the rumors about you have reached these mountains" Thranduil stood up too and walked over to a bassin with cold water, he splashed his face " the rumors are not true, the rumors are actually your fault. every maid you have seduced i had to cover for you, so that your father would not find out, now all the elven realms of middle earth think i am in no control of my body" Faelyn sniggered "i thank you my prince, for saving my ass so galantly every time, things will change now though, i intend to stick with Shiera, she does something with me" Thranduil gave him a sarcastic look.   
They stood lined up before the king like two naughty elflings, Thranduil had never been more embarrased in his life, not even when his father cought him dragging a half naked maid over to the doorm rooms of the maids, had he still had his dignety intact becouse he knew that it was not his fault, it was not his doing, this was. The high king looked up at them from his desk " the rumors about the two of you are legendary, i must say from your first night here i was not really sure if you two did the rumors justice, but from last night i will say that i no longer bare any doubt. You lord Faelyn, where found in a compromizing situation with lady Shiera of non other then my wife, the queen. I have put up a contract, stating that you have agreed to wed her and take over the land she is intiteled to through her position, if you choses to raise your family there or return to your position in Greenwood the great, is up to you. I know lady Shiera is of no desire to live out there, too meny bad memories from her parants passing, i will advice you to respect her wishes, since she is my beloved niece." the high king laid the contract out before him and gave him the quill and pointed to the end of the scroll, where Faelyn signed his name. The high king nodded with a smile. "i will congratulate you, i know the traditional courtship of elfs is atleast a decade, but in the light of last nights events, i would strongly urge you two to have the wedding ceremony here before you go back to Greenwood. We do not want any gossip." Faelyn just nodded but did not say a word. The high king turned to Thranduil, "you where observed entering my duaghter, the princess of the snowy mountain, chamber, you stayed there for quite some time before you where seen leaving, she had also a different set of clothes when she was leaving her chamber. With your reputation that reached our ears meny years ago, it is not hard to imagine what you where doing in my daughterˋs room. " He pulled out the contract and laid it down before him, the same quill Faelyn had used was placed in his hand. He felt light headed and there was an annoying ringing in his ears. He signed his name and position down on the scroll and handed the quill back to the king and swallowed hard. "Since princess Liluth is my only heire, it will be requiered of you two to produce atleast two ellons, one who is heire to Greenwood the great and one that will be the king of the snowy mountain after my passing. " Tharanduil already knew this tradition, he himself could not be king of both realms, so he just nodded. " I say this to you too, i advice and urge for a hurried wedding, i know since you are the heire to Greenwood, the wedding have to take place in your fathers realm, but i would not see that you wait too long. " Thranduil nodded and looked at the openly pleased face of the high king "how do the princess take to all of this?" he had not yet seen her or talked with her about everything, and could only imagine the hell he was to face, the high king sighed "my daughter is stubborn, but also wise, she know this was the best outcome. " The king rolled the scrolls together and waved them off. 

Liluth sat groomed and dressed at the table, eating her breakfast in her private chamber, her father had reluctantly agreed, since he knew how she hated all the attention that would surly land on here now that it was proclaimed that she was to marry prince Thranduil Oropherion of Greenwood the great. She cringed thinking about the arogant elf that was soon going to be her husband. At first she had tried to reason with her father, nothing had happened in her chamber, they had just been talking, she had told her father that she had changed her attire long before the prince even found her. But it was to no use, her father was very pleased with the arrangement, it almost felt like he had set the whole thing up to force this down her throat. And now she would be stuck with this royal pain in the ass for eternety. Her mood darkened when she thought back to last night, she had felt calm and at ease comming home from her ride, but when she where about to enter the hall she saw a very drunk and an overly merry Thranduil stumble into his bed chamber with two of her fathers female guards, she had forbid him to fondle around with the maids, so instead he had taken two guards to his bed, TWO. So one was not enough for him, his filthy urges where starting to unfold its self. She was discusted, how could she share a bed with an elf that had so many strange urges, or have had so many elleths. She had heard that the woodland elfs where not picky of who they fell in love with, being a female or a male. Was that true about him aswell? Had he been with other males, what about Faelyn, they seemed awfully close, where there more then friendship going on between the two?. Her stomach started to turn and she felt nauseous, she pushed her plate of lembas and cheese further in on the table. She grabed the contract that a servant had presented her with from her father. She guessed it was an standard agreement, her silvery orbes flew over the words written, but she stoped midway through it. It said that they where to produce atleast two ellons, she closed her eyes and groaned, she opened her eyes and tried to breath to calm her self, her eyes landed on the bottom where the prince had signed his name. He had agreed to all of this? without discussing it with her, that arrogant woodland ass, pretty handwriting though, but non the less, he was an ass.   
The door opened and Shiera walked in "Good morning cousin" her light voice sang out before she gracefully sat down at her breakfast table, she just grunted to Shiera, she grabed the scroll and walked over to her vanity where she pulled out inc and a quill, she scrambled down her name and position as well, next to Thranduils name. " What a magnificent day!" Liluth glared at cousin "what is so magnificent about having to sign your death sentence? if it wherent for you and lord Faelyn, my father would have belived me when i said that me and the prince where just talking in my chamber last night, now i am forced to wed him". Shiera just beemed up at her "i know, isˋnt it just wonderfull? oh i can simply not wait for this adventure to start!" Liluth rolled her eyes at her cousins enthusiasem, "it might be a adventure for you maybe, you do not have to wed a wildling that spreads his seed with every opertunity given to him" Shiera giggled "oh i dont belive the prince is that bad, lord Faelyn have only good things to say about him". Liluth just stared at her cousin dumbfonded "offcourse he only have good things to say about him, they are friends, probably lovers too. ". Shiera stared shocked at her, her golden orbs wide and her lips partly open "Liluth, you are talking about our future hubands" Liluth cocked her brow "yes, i am well aware of whom im talking about, but unlike you, i have no illusion that they are going to stay true to us. I saw with my own eyes that the prince infact spent the night with two of my fathers guards" . Shiera gasped, "oh Liluth, im truely sorry, i am so greatful that lord Faelyn arent driven by his urges, like the prince." Liluth shook her head and patted her naive cousin, "yes i am sure the princeˋs bestfriend is a true saint."

Thranduil and Faelyn had been ordered to escort the princess and lady Shiera to their dress fitting for the upcomming wedding. They knocked on the door to the princessˋs private chamber. He was nervous from the thought of facing her, a servant opened and showed them in, he was hit by the light flowery scent he vaugly remembered from the night before and his anxiety grew, a squeel rung through the silence of the room and lady Shiera ran and threw her self in Faelyns arms, they kissed like they had no shame, Thranduil stepped aside and folded his hands behind his back so no one could see how nervous he was. "So you came too" he heard from behind him, he turned and met the princessˋs calculating stare, he bowed before her "you look well this morning, princess" he managed to say, and his eyes flickered over her light blue morning dress, she looked like true perfection like always. "Thank you, my prince, i must say im surprised to see you so well rested this morning too", Thranduil tilted his head qusically "should i not?" he wondered and watched as anger flared up in her steel gray orbs and she pressed her lips together into a thin line "i suppose with all the experiance you have gathered through the years, you would not need much rest", her statement confused him, "i guess guard duty forces your body to get used to only a few houers of rest at the time" . The princess cringed noticeably "Guard duty, so that is what you call it, how fitting" Thranduil frowned, what els would he call his service in the royal forces. The other couple broke lose from eachother and was ready to go to the seamstress. Thranduil held out his arm for the princess to hold, she seemed hesitant and she cringed when she was forced to place her hand in the crock of his arm. His stomach dropped when she openly showed how much she detested him. He needed to get her alone so they could talk, he needed to know the reason why she found him so repulsive. He groaned invardly by the thought of yet again being forced to apolegize, was this a pretaste of how his married life would be like, him screwing up without knowing it and every day have to crawl and beg for her forgivness. He got the feeling that he should even be apolegizing to her for breathing in the same air as she was. His eyes was drawn to the happy couple walking infront of them. Why could he not be more like Faenlyn, outgoing and charming, always so selfasure when it came to elleths. He saw how lady Shiera proudly clung to Faelynˋs arm, how she beemed up to him when he leaned down and whispered in her ear, how her eyes where glowing becouse of him. If only he could have half the confidence that Faelyn had. He had never really cared about chasing after the elleths back home, that was more Faelynˋs thing, but he had hoped that his confidence would atleast grow alittle when he had found the elleth to marry, that he would be able to charm her or even seduce her, but the princess made his anxiety rise to a whole nother levle. If only he was as good with elleths as he was swinging his sward on the battlefield or how he handled his horses, but it seemed like the iceprincess hated him, she had more or less made that perfectly clear from their first conversation at the first night. He leaned down and whispered into her ear "can we talk when you are done with the fitting?" she jumped slightly and glared up at him "I cant say there is much to be said between us", he had to bite the inside of his cheek to not shout out of frustration, why where she like this, what had he done that was so wrong, except their little word fude of insults, but both had partisapated with that. "We are to be wed, we will have to spend eternity together, i would say there is much to be said. Dont you want to get to know me?". Her lips where pressed together again, but other then that her face was compleatly expressionless, "i think i already know more then i want to about you, and i doubt we will see much of eachother once we get to your fathers palace, except court preformance and to fulfill the contract you signed. Hopefully we will be blessed with ellons quickly, so we can both go back to living our lifes seperatly" she dismissed him cooly. He clenched his jaws and pulled his arm closer to his body so she was forced lean into his side "why do you detest me so, princess?" Liluth quickly pulled her arm free from his and took a step to the side "i dont aprove of your filthy lifestyle, i had hoped for a husband of honer, one who was entitled to my respect, a great and fair ruler, not someone as arrogant and selfobsorbed as you, who only cares about strong wine, his own looks and chasing everything that moves on two legs. Ellons like you make me sick!, and i would appreciate if you kept your distance as much as possible and bathe thoroughly before you deside to visit my bed!"  
He was stunned, never had he imagined an elleth talking to him like this, the envy towards his friend grew, and his confidence sunk into his stomach, he put on an angry mask and firmly grabed her hand and forced it back on its place on his arm, he was not going to let her make a mockery out of him infront of the whole court. "I can assure you there is nothing wrong with my hygiene, and im not selfobsorbed. My lifestyle, yes, i do enjoy one too many glasses of wine, and i will admit i have been alittle reckless the last decade, but that will change when we get married." he forced the words out between his clamped down teeth, the princess gasped and dramatically placed her free hand over her chest " Oh i feel honered my prince, so last night was your last nightly adventure?" her voice was dripping with sarcasam, "i can promise that i will cut back on the wine, since it bothers you this much" he answered her and she let out a curt laughter "your drinking habbits is not what consearns me, my prince!" he just stared at her confused, he was just about to ask what she had ment, but they had reached their destination, the ladys where shown into a connected room and him and Faelyn was placed in a seating erea to wait, a glass of wine was handed to them. Thranduil sat and stared grimly down into his glass, the usually so tempting red wine, made his stomach churn. Never had he ever felt this low. She made him feel like orc shit, and he had no idea what he had done to deserve such a treatment.   
Faelyn nudged him "whats with the gloom face?" he questioned and Thranduil placed the glass of wine on the table infront of them, "its nothing" he said and brushed his friend off, but he should have known Faelyn would not drop it "no, i know its something, you usually dont say no to wine and you are moody that goes beyond a bad hangover. Have the iceprincess already killed your spirit?" Thranduil scofft "she acts like she is forced to marry an orc, Eru, an orc would probably be her pick over me." Faelyn chuckled and emptied his glass of wine, "that is probably my fault, from what lady Shiera told me, the princess belives all the rumors that have been spread about you. I guess you have been blamed for all my drunken mistakes." Thranduil just glared at his best friend "that is the thank i get for cowering up for you, my future wife belives i act like a wild animal with no control and hates me" Faelyn bursted out into a loud laughter and had to whipe his eyes " it is really hysterically funny, if she only knew how shy you truely are around elleths, that the only passion you cant controll involves the training grounds and horses" he took a breather "imagine her surprised face when you fumble your way through the wedding night like a blind elf, if only i could be a fly on the wall and see that. Oh Thran, thank arda im not you, that is going to be one embarracing night" Thranduil groaned "yes, that helps alot to make me feel better!" he hissed and folded his arms over his chest.


	4. Leaving the snowy montains

It was a beautifull day for a wedding, Liluth thought to her self, where she stood in the frozt cowered garden, watching the royal court walk up to the couple and gratulate them. The sun was shining and actually warming, if you kept away from the shadows. Shiera looked beautifull in her soft red gown, and her furr cloak daintly draped over her sholders, her long brown hair flowed down her back in thick waves, she hoped with all her heart that lord Faelyn knew how lucky he was, getting an elleth like Shiera. She heard the snow crackle under someones feet and turned slightly, ready to greet that someone with a wide smile, her smile faltered when she saw who it was "dont you have someone els to bother then me? " she asked as her eyes met the princeˋs, "oh yes, gracious as ever, my princess" the prince said as he stood next to her, dressed in his royal silver robe and light beige breachers, his hair softly flowed down his back, his usual braids along the sides where gone, and a silver circle crowned his head. He was truely a sight for sore eyes, but Liluth was not going to let her self be fooled by his stunning looks, on the inside he was an rotten apple. She pulled her white furry cloak tighter around herself when a slight north wind cought the hem of her light blue dress, "i hope your friend will treat my cousin good and take his vows seriously", the prince nodded "i see no reason why he should not, they clearly have feelings for eachother, they are both radiating of happyness, i am sure they will be blessed with eternal bliss." Liluth rolled her eyes, "i guess if her bed is big enough to share with all his bliss" she sarcastically answered and the prince looked down at her with his trademark quisically head tilt, she had started to notice small details about him and it annoyed her, " i am sure he will stay true to her now that they are married." Liluth frowned and met his sky blue eyes " yes lets hope he have better selfcontroll then you" , she watched as his eyes turned cold, but he forced himself to smile " oh yes you never seem to disapoint, princess, think of it this way, you have eternaty infront of you to insult me, something you seeme to enjoy very much, why dont just take a break for one day, just let yourself enjoy the celebration and your cousins happiness" Liluth glared up at him " so typical of you to lecture me on how i shoul act in my own cousins wedding, for your information, i was enjoying myself until you showed up and opened your mouth ". The prince bowed before her and left her.

The queen of the snowy mountain stood with her husband watching the court celebrate the happiest day of her only niece., she felt light hearted when she watched the young elleth radiating smile, then her eyes landed on her daughter and the prince of Greenwood. They where a stunning couple, complimenting eachothers good looks. Never had she seen two that matched so well, if it wherent for her daughters attitude that would surely ruin the prospect of a good marriage. How long would the prince be able to swallow his pride and try to get to know her stubborn daughter. Her husband noticed her worries and looked down at her "Just let them figure it out on their own", the queen sighed " but my king, i heard prince Thranduil and lord Faelyn talking, the rumors that Lilueth is using as a shield to push Thranduil away with is false. He have taken the blame for his friend. They are so perfect for eachother, it is so sad to watch how she does not realize how much he is trying." The king chuckled "if you had told our stubborn daughter the truth, do you really think she would belive you? she have made up her own mind about him, nothing can change that but him, he have to show her, and realization will hit her as soon as they are wed." The queen sighed, "yes i am just afraid it will be to late." The king patted her hand "you worry to much my dear, me and Oropher have known since they where elflings that they would be a good match for eachother, this will happen no matter what, if things does not work out for them back at Greenwood, you can always write her a letter telling her" The queen sighed again and nodded.

Thranduil left the iceprincess to her self and made his way over to the happy couple, he bowed before lady Shiera, he gently took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it "congratulation lady Shiera, i wish you an eternity of happiness" the lady giggled and thanked him, he then grabed his friends outstreatched hand and pulled him in for a bear hug "congratulation my friend" then he leaned in and whispered in his friends ear "may you be able to keep your breachers up for eternaty" his friend grinned as he pulled back "nothing can distract my eyes from this beauty right here" he said and pulled his wife against his side, kissing the top of her head. Thranduil just hoped that his best friend would manage to keep true to his words, wonders did tend to happen. "Oh is it not glorious prince Thranduil, we are leaving for your home realm in only a few days and then it will be your wedding we are attending" Thranduil heart sank in his chest, he did not know how much longer he could manage to pretend that everything was fine between him and the princess, he knew they would never get the passionate marriage that was installed in his friends future, but he was hoping that princess Liluth atleast could accept him as her husband. He just gave the lady a short smile "yes indeed, it will be a great celebration in Greenwood. ."

The rest of the weddingday whent by with lots of food, dancing and the wine was flowing, Thranduil had kept to only one glass of the fine but strong wine, but still the princess was glaring at him whenever he had a sip. He had his eyes on her too, he knew exactly where she was and who she was talking to, whenever someone made her laugh he got a twinge of jealousy in his stomach, this puzzled him, it should have been him, who where going to be her husband that made that beautifull sound roll over her plump lips. He had also noticed how she longingly gazed towards the dancefloor, he noticed that no one ever bid her to dance, and before he knew any better he was standing next to her, it was like his legs had a mind of its own. "Would you care to dance, princess?" he already knew that she would turn him down with an insult, her father where not there to force her, she turned towards him "I would love to dance, just not with you" she said with the sweetest smile, even if he was prepared a lump of disapointment formed in his stomach, for some odd reason he was almost itching to hold her in his arms again, feel her body move to the rythems of the harp and flute. He gave her a curt nod "very well, i will just keep you company until a better option comes along" she looked alittle panicked and she shook her head "no one will even talk with me when you are standing here, you scare everyone away" she knew that he knew she was rearly asked up to dance. Thranduil grinned "good, i dont like sharing what is mine." Just as he had predicted, the statement hit a nerve, he saw how she puffed out her chest "I am not a thing that you can just lock up, you will never own me!", he could not help the devious smile that parted his lips " as soon as we are married you will be stripped of all your posetions and clothes and chained to my bed where you belong", he had leaned in and talked lowly into her ear, she gasped and her steel gray eyes widened, "you would not dare!". He had her now, this round he was sertain he was gonna win, "you tell me? you seem to have all the knowledge about me and my urges". The unsertainty and terror was written in her face and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to nnot burst out in laughter, "you are bluffing, my prince!" she tried to sound confident, but her voice had a slight thremble to it, he cuckled evily "am i now?, it was you who said i had filthy habbits" she pursed her lips "i am nothing like the elleths or ellons you are used to play with, i will not surrender just becouse we are married, i will give you a fight you will never forget!" . He cocked his brow, where there really rumors that he whent after ellons aswell or was it her brilliant mind that cooked up these ridiculous acusations?. "So there is ellons too now?, it amazes me that i had to go all the way up here to the snowy mountain to realize how popular i am", she huffed and he let out another chuckle "dont look so smug, it does not suit you. Mark my words, prince Thranduil, the fun stops on our wedding day". He tilted his head and he smiled "it is really touching how much you want me all to yourself, one could easely think you are falling for me after all." She might be beautiful when she smiled but when she was angry or annoyed she was nearly irresistible, "dont flatter your self, prince" she spat, she was about to storm off, but his dark voice stoped her, "i leave the flattering to you, dear, you do it so well" he emphasized the word dear, but kept his voice low so only she could hear it, she swirrled around and her flat hand connected with his cheek, the skin stung and he had to really tighten his fists on his back to not give her the satesfaction to see him rubbing the red mark on his cheek, she quickly turned around and marched out of the hall, elfs of the court whispering aorund her, he watched her disapear into the masses of elfs. 

The day had come for her to leave her beloved home and to go to her new realm, Greenwood the great, it was more the terror of Greenwood to her, she had been tossing and turning all night long, not being able to shut her eyes for even one minute, her room where emptied, everything she held dearly was already been sent to Greenwood. She had tried to beg and pleed with her mother to talk her father out of the contract, she had even told Shiera about Thranduilˋs threates, but the elleth had just winked at her and with a grin told her that she should be looking forward to it. It confused her, it seemed like ever since the prince and lord Faelyn arrived the snowy mountains her family and friends had been put in a trance of some sort. What kind of powers did these tree whisperers hold, it seemed like she where the only one who where imune to their enchantings. She forced herself out of bed, it was still dark, but the prince had ordered that they would leave early to get down from the steep mountain before nightfall, they would camp in the woods, it was alot safer. Safer for who, she thought, all her life she had been camping in the mountains and the only danger was some mare goblins, living beneath the mountain, but they rearly came up to cause trouble.   
She got dressed, brushed her hair and ate a light breakfast that was put out for her at her breakfast table. So this was the day when her life truely ended, how where she going to cope in the forrest, it would be a new court, a new palace, she would be alone, and only one that knew her was her future husband, and she hated him. Shiera had told her the night before that they would go up to her land first, so that Faelyn could have a look around before returning to Greenwood, that ment she would be arriving with the prince alone. Shiera had assured her that they would only be a couple of days, a week tops behind them, and that they would make it back intime for her wedding. A knock came to her door and she whent over to open it, she groaned out loud when she saw the smily face of the prince, "are you ready princess? everyone is ready and just waiting on you" his happiness this early in the morning was annoying, "no i am not ready and i will not be ready for atleast a hundred years" she snarled and was about to slam the door in the face but he just stepped into the room, still sporting that stuid smug look, "wonderfull, ill just take you right here and now then, since you have desided to act like a spoiled little elfling, that will probably convince you to change your attitude against me" she glared at him, thinking how satesfying it would have been to shoot an arrow right between his pretty eyes. "You think forcing yourself on me will make me adore you, think again prince, nothing you can do will change my mind about you, you are filth beneath my shooes, and i attend to keep it that way" the prince folded his hands behind his back, portraiting calmnes it self, this irritated her even more, how was it that he could so easely get under her skin, but her insults had no affect on him what so ever. " Atleast being filth under your shoe, i will be with you at all times. Come now, your new home awaiting" She huffed and draped her winter cloak around her sholders, he stepped aside and gave her his arm to lead her, she cringed as she placed her hand on his tunic cowered arm, she felt the soft fabrick under her fingers, she could feel his strong arm and the warmth of his skin through the tunic, she wanted to pull her arm away, but he would only force her to hod his arm again, her stomach was churning and she did not like the feeling. Leaving everything she loved behind would surly make her fade eventually.  
The way to Greenwood had been long and tiresome, it felt like they had been traveling for years, when it had only been not yet a whole week, at first Thranduil had wanted to camp often out of consideration so that Liluth did not exchaust her self, but after her constant cruel insults and mockary, he had pushed on like he was on guard duty, it looked like the elleth was used to spend houers on the back of a horse, so he stoped asking her if she was alright or needed a break to rest, now his only consearn was the horses. His guards was used to traveling far, so they had no problem with keeping the pace up. They entered the boarders of Greenwood and he made the group come to an halt. Liluth rode up to him, he could easely see that she was tired, her sholders where slumping and her face had a stony expression, her eyes did no longer flicker around to explore the scenerey infront of them, like she had done in the beginning. "Why are we stopping, prince?" Thranduil gaced over at her "we have just entered the boarders to my fathers realm, i want reports before we go any further" Liluth cocked her brow, and looked around them before she turned to look at him once again, she was about to speak when he held up his hand, curtly silencing her. It did not take long before the tree tops started rusteling, Liluth looked like she was about to panick, "why arent your guards drawing their swards? why arent you?" Thranduil sniggered "no need princess" was all he said before a group of five elfs jumped from the trees and landed infront of them. They where dressed in dark green tunics and brown leggings, their haircolor whent from a deep brown to auburn red. The group bowed lowly before them and place their hand on their heart. "Welcome back your highness" the elf closest to them said, Thranduil nodded to greet them " any reports?" he simply said, and the elf infront of them smiled " the forrest is quiet your highness, no orcs have been spotted in days, his majesty, the king is aware of your arrival, your highness, you will have a safe passage through the forrest today". Thranduil nodded again and the group disaperad, he flickered his hand and they all pressed their horses forward, it would be late afternoon when they arrived the palace. He looked at the princess, she stared after the elfs wide eyed "Where did they all go?" she said and looked up into the trees, in search to find the group, "they where a group of scouts, princess, scouts and archers are placed all around the forrest in the trees, dont worry, you will be safe in these woods", the same arrogant look was back on his face and she huffed " im not worried, i should have guessed you woodland elfs lived in the trees" Thranduil had no energy to insult her back so he just rolled his eyes and took the lead of the group.  
As they reached the gates to the grand palace, he saw that his father was already awaitening them, they all dismounted their horses, and servants sprung forward to lead their horses away. Thranduil walked up to his father, he could feel Liluth walking close behind him, "Ada" he said and bowed his head lowly before his father. King Oropher placed his hand on Thranduils sholder and squeezed it lightly, "welcome home Thranduil" his father said before he directed his attention to princess Liluth, he watched as his father took Liluths hand and gently kissed the back of her hand "welcome to Greenwood the great, princess Liluth". Thranduil was used to his father not showing off emotion or affection out in public, so it did not surprise him when his father just turned and walked back into the palace. He motioned to Liluth to follow, a row of servants stood ready to take the orders, one stepped towards them "shall i show her highness to her quarters" Thranduil just shook his head "i can show her myself" .  
They walked down myriades of halls and stairs until they reached a dimly lit hallway "this is the royal wing. These west wings are our quarters, the east is the king and queenˋs, you will find Shiera and Faelyns quarters one set of stairs down. Liluth nodded and Thranduil opened the door to the connecting room to his quarters, "this is your bed chamber, the connecting room is the bath and dressing room. " he saw how her eyes widened knowing it was only a couple of doors between them, if he had been rested he would have joked about visiting her during the night, but now he saw no point in scaring her even more. They both walked in and her things where already put in their rightfull places. "I hope you will find anything in your likings, if not, just ask your handmaiden to sort it out." a beautifull handmaiden stepped into the room as if on que and bowed before her new lady. "This is Idril, she is assigned to you, she have lots of experiance and will serve you good" he watched as Liluth gave the handmaiden a curt smile. Another servant showed up in the doorway "his majesty, the king wants to speak with you, your higness" Thranduil nodded, and as he where to walk out he leaned into the handmaiden and whispered "pamper her greatly, she have had a long day" the handmaiden smiled and nodded, and he could easely see the glare Liluth sent him, she was probably thinking he was flirting with Idril.  
Thranduil walked into his fathers study, it was late afternoon, he was dirty, hungry and tired from the last days travel, all he wanted to do was take a bath, eat and a good nights sleep in his own bed, but his father waited for no one. He slid down in one of the comfortable chairs infront of his fathers desk and forced back a yawn, "you asked to see me, ada?", he could not help the tired ring to his voice, Oropher looked up from the scroll he was reading, "yes, i see you and Faelyn had great success at the snowy mountains, my report tells me Faelynˋs marriage was a blissfull union". Thranduil nodded "yes ada, they are truely happy. It will not take long until Valar blesses them with elflings". Ororpher smiled aprovingly "Lord Braern is pleased. Now tell me how is the courting of princess Liluth ?". Thranduil cringed and groaned invardly, he wished he had more uplifting news for his father, but he could not lie, his father was wise, and would see with his own eyes that their relationship was strained. He pulled his hands through his tangled hair, he could not bare to meet his fathers eyes, his father would be so disapointed, "i can not say that princess Liluth is fond of the idea of marrying me". Oropher looked amused, he tilted his head to the left and stared at him, " you did not make a good first impression?. That is so unlike you Thranduil. You where ordered to be on your best behaviour". Thranduil swallowed a growl, he knew even with a smile on his father liips that he was slightly annoyed with him, "i did as you ordered, i can not help that the princess is stone cold, and bare a grudge for something i have not done. She judge me because of silly rumors that hold no ground. Oropher clicked his tongue "the wedding will be in three days time, you better not waste time son, make her warm up to you so Valar will bless you with the first heir. These are troubling times my son, i am afraid we have to march out to war when the sun rises after the wedding" Thranduil gasped "why did you not send for me sooner ada? ". Oropher held up his hand to stop his sons frantic speach " i did not send for you because it was important for you to bring home a future wife, you need an heir. Now go rest, you need the princess to surrender her fèa to you on the wedding night, something tells me you have hard work infront of you the next couple of days. In the mean time your mother, the queen will take the princess under her wing" Thranduil rolled his eyes and growled "Valar help us all, is it one person that can still princess Liluthˋs sharp tongue, it is naneth" Oropher sniggered and watched his son leave his study.


	5. Embracing the Greenwood culture

The constant nudging on her sholder pulled Liluth out of her deep sleep, she squinted her eyes and looked up at the elleth standing over her "your highness, you have to wake up, the queen is asking for your presence" she heard her handmaiden sigh "your highness, please, you must not let the queen wait". Liluth groaned and rubbed her eyes and rolled over on her back, "your highness, you need to get up and get dressed, the queen have already asked for you twice". Liluth sat up, it had to be late because the sun was bahting her chamber in a warm glow, " why did no one wake me?" she said grumpily, she was usually up before the sun rose, but her body felt stiff and almost a week with hardly any sleep had taken its toll on her, "i have tried your highness, but to no use, you must not let the queen wait, she have very little patience". Liluth threw her legs over the edge of her very soft bed and stood, there was atleast one good thing with this realm, and that was the very comfortable bed, she had fallen asleep in an instant last night. She stumbled over to the dressing room, she walked over to the door that led into Thranduilˋs room and pushed on it, luckely it was locked "do not fear, your highness, the prince have been up for houers. He is at a council meeting, they are prepering for war". Liluth turned swiftly and stared at her handmaiden "We are at war?" she said, cocking her brow quizically, the handmaiden nodded "oh yes, your highness, they are marching out in three days time, the morning after your wedding", Liluth could hardly belive her ears, she where to marry the prince in only two days and then he would march out to war, she could be a widow before she have even tried to be a wife!. She stared at her handmaiden that rushed towards her with a light green morning dress, she felt her nightgown being pulled over her head and then the soft fabric of a dress she had never seen before was pulled down over her head, she pulled on the hem of the dress, it was a low cut dress, and she was not custem to wear such reavealing dresses, it made her feel naked "where is my old cloths?" she asked as she was pushed over to the vanity and she slid down in the chair, "oh they where all replaced, your highness, the queen thought it would be better if you dressed in the collors of Greenwood". She picked on the sleve on the dress, this color of green was deffently not her color, her hair was combed and pulled back into small braids that was so tight she felt the skin of her face being pulled back and she looked herself in the mirror, this was deffently not her styld. "Can i just not wear my hair the way i am used too?" the handmaiden shook her head "oh no your highness, the queen prefers all the ladys of the court to wear braids, it compliments the ellons style better." Liluth rolled her eyes, the thought of meeting the princeˋs mother where now the last thing she wanted to do today, she would rather spend the whole day with the prince himself if she could awoid his mother.   
She was showed into the garden where it seemed like all the ladys of the court where sitting, sowing, drawing, playing a harp, all dressed in beautifull colored dresses, it was almost like it was taken straight out of a painting, this was deffently not what she was used to from her parants castle, her mother had her close friends, but nothing like this. Suddenly all eyes where on here, all the elleths and lady of the court rose to their feets, but one elleth kept her seat, she was a beautifull lady with golden blond hair, flowing down her back in soft waves, her eyes a clear blue, like the sky, the fresh air had given her a soft pink tint in her cheeks, she felt how the elleth where sizing her up "so you are the elleth my husband sees fit to marry my son?" her voice was soft as the summer breeze but still felt like a sledgehammer, Liluth suddenly felt like a bug on the verdge of being crushed under someones shoe, she raised her chin slightly in defience "yes, your majesty, it seems that way". She let her gaze trace over the ladys standing around the queen, they where all sizing her up now, some seemed curious, some seemed alittle surprised, some even had a sly smile on their faces, her eyes whent back to the queen who gracefully stood from her seat and walked up to her, Liluth have had the proper upbringing so she curtsied lowly before the queen, the queen did not bow her head back, like the proper etiquette demanded, she just continued to circle around her like a warg circeling in its prey. "What do you have to offer my son?" Liluth swallowed and forcred her self to remain calm, she had not relized she had been holding her breath, she exhaled slowly through her slightly parted lips, " i come from a highly respected pedegree, my bloodline is just as pure as the princeˋs, there is no scandals attatched to my name, i have been well edjucated", the queen stoped right infront of her, Liluth was slightly taller then the queen, but not by much " so have many of the elleths of this court as well, that does not make you anything special. Did my son choose you? " Liluthˋs mouth felt dry and her tongue suddenly felt twice the size, she had her hands folded infront of her, she thanked eru for that, or els everyone would see how her hands where shaking "No your majesty, he did not. " The queen walked back to her seat and gracefully sat down "atleast you are honest. You are a beauty, i will give you that, but Greenwood are full of beautifull elleths, non that have ever interested my son. My son needs to be challanged by a brilliant mind, he needs an elleth that will stay true and loyal to him, who will give him her heart openly. Are you willing to do that, can you do that?" Liluth locked eyes with the queen, she would rather prefer to have this conversation under four eyes only, but the queen challanged her openly, "my parants tought me well, i will be true and loyal to my husband " She heard some of the elleths snigger, the queenˋs lips was formed as a thin line "but you will not give him your heart?" the queen concluded, "i will only give my heart to the ellon that earns the right to it and who gives me his in return", she heard an elleth next to her scofft and the queenˋs scowl changed direction, she saw an auburn haired elleth bow her head in respect and mumble an apolegy to the queen. Liluth felt the queenˋs eyes on her again, she felt alittle intimidated from the elleths penetrating blue eyes and it was a strange feeling, Liluth did not easely scare. "Very well, only time will tell if you will do my son any good. Do you have an excuse for your tardines?" Liluth cleared her voice "i do apolegize your majesty, i have no excuse except that the bed was to comfortable, i have not had a good night sleep in weeks. " The queen nodded "i will let this insedent slide, but only for now, you did afterall arrive yesterday and not yet used to our custom. But i have no patience for tardiness, you are expected to entertain the guests of this palace, you will afterall be the crown princess of Greenwood, you have two days to read up on what is expected of you. I suggest you find the library and get started." Liluth curtsied to the queen before she hastly retreated inside, glad to escape all the judging eyes.

It had been two days since they had arrived and Thranduil had not seen the princes since he showed her their sleeping quarters, he had been busy with his fathers councilers, dicussing strategies and the requests comming from both Lothlorien and Imladris, he had tried to talk his father out of going to war, but his father was just as stubborn as he, when he had made up his mind. He had even pleaded with his mother to try and talk him out of it, Thranduil had such a bad gut feeling about this war, he knew that their forces was weakened after years of fighting orcs and spiders in their forrest, and because of the continuing threat to the palace, the people left at Greenwood would need protection aswell, it ment that Oropher and himself could only take half their forces, who whent to war with only half an army, it was absurd. Most likely only a few hundred would make it back to their loved once, would he?. The thoughts was swirling around in his mind as he looked through the palace for Liluth, he had excused himself infront of the council, saying that he atleast needed a couple of houers with the princess to see how she was settling in. The princess was probably more then happy that he was busy, eru knows what she had been doing, he had looked all over for her, she was not in her quarters, not in the great hall where some of the elleths of the court where talking in small groups, she was not in the garden with his mother, not the stables and her horse was there. The last place he looked was the library and there she was sitting, almost drowning in books, he walked up to her and slid down in one of the chairs next to hers, he grabed one of the books and flipped through it, he frowned "why are you reading these?" he asked in a whisper to not disturb the other ellons and elleths reading, the rows of books infront of her was all about the sylvan lifestyle, and about Greenwood.  
She did not even raise her gaze to look at him, she just sighed "the queens orders", he closed the book and looked at her while tilting his head " my mother ordered you to read all of these? why?" finally she lifted her silver orbs so they met his "to better understand your customs, the sylvan culture, the history of the forrest. Why are you here? should you not be with the council planning a war?" she said sarcastically, he sighed and leaned back in the chair "i needed a break. But i would say the best way to learn about the forrest and the sylvan customs is to be as one with it" he grabed her hand and pulled her out of the chair, she squeeled and pulled her hand back "what are you doing? i need to stay here and read, i only have until tomorrow to learn all of this by heart" he snapped the book she was reading out of her hand and placed it back on the table infront of them " take a ride with me, i will tell you about the forrest and the creatures in it, we can take a ride through the village so you will meet some of the sylvan elfs" she just stared at him with wide eyes "ride through a village and speak with a commoner?" he grinned and pulled her around the table "come on, i didnt take you for such a snob, im sure the elfs of this realm would love to gaze upon their crown princess" she hassatantly followed after him as he pulled her towards the stables, their horses where not ready, but he was used to saddle his own horse, he made both the horses ready, while she waited outside, he helped her mount her mare and he got up on his stallion and he led them through the gates and into the lush green forrest. He saw how her whole face lit up just by being on the back of her horse again, and out in the wild and not being cooped up inside the palace walls like some prisoner. That was probably how she saw it being here, like being a prisoner in a golden cage, and the worst gate keeper was his mother. He had overheard how his mother had scolded his father about his pick, his mother had not been a hugh fan of arranged marriages. He knew his mother wanted for him to choose for himself, but the way he saw things and how shy he was, they would wait a very long time for him to court an elleth, he was somewhat relieved now that his father had chosen for him, now that he had gotten used to the ide of being married to Liluth, with time he truely hoped that they could atleast find it in their hearts to be friends, if not the bond grew stronger with time. After being so close to her the last month he had come to admire her spirit, their wordfeude was even thrilling. They came to a clearing and he signed for her to stop, and then they just sat on each horse in silence, she looked at him, with what he had come to known as her signature quizzically cocked brow, he turned to her with a wide smile "just listen and watch" , he watched as she traced their surroundings "what am i looking for? " she asked in a whisper and he leaned closer "close your eyes" she hastently did "listen to the forrest pulsating with life all around you, the birds, the bugs, the animals grassing, the leafs blowing in the breeze" he saw how she tried to focus, how she draw a deep breath, when she opened up her eyes, she looked more relaxed and he pointed over to the other side of the clearing, where a group of deers could be spotted grassing and her eyes grew wide with excitement. This pleased him, he gestured to his left by nodding his head and she followed him without a word, she kept her eyes on the deers who had now sniffed them out, but did not see them as a threat and continued to eat in peace. Not long after they came to the village, there where small huts up in the trees and the villagers recognized them straight away and came down to greet them, the word about the wedding the next day had gone all over the realm like fire in dry grass so everyone knew that she was the princeˋs bethroted. They all seemed happy and shouted greetings after them, some even came up to them and walked by his horse, they patted his bootclad foot, he bent down and talked with some of them, asked about their familys and the harvest this year, this actually seemed to surprise her. As they reached to the end of the village he turned towards her, his wide smile still on his lips "come on, ill show you my favourite place"

Liluth followd curiously, the last couple of houers had really surprised her, never had she thought that the prince could be intertained by so simple and innocent things in life. She stared at his broad sholders and his pale blond hair that flowed down his back, how he so expertly guided his horse through the rocky erea, where was the elf that drank, caused havoc and laid down every willing elleth the eye could see?. When Liluth actually thought about it she had actually enjoyed herself, she was surprised how he had talked to the commeners, how friendly and genuinly interested in their lifes he had been, she had been surprised by the way the elfs in the village had welcomed them, so open and lovingly. She saw that the prince was highly respected and loved by his people. She needed to talk with her handmaiden about the everything she had heard about the prince, the servants always knew the right type of gossip. They came to an halt and she watched him jump off and he walked over to her and helped her off her mare, the tingely feeling was back as soon as his strong hands came in contact with her waist, and suddenly her legs felt like they would not carry her, it was so strange, Liluth did not know if she liked these feeling of weakness, and she could not for the bare of her life understand what was causing it, was it fatigue? . Had the last month been to much for her?, he grabed her hand and led her up a narrow path, a roar of something could be heard through the lush bushes, he pushed the leafes aside and let her walk through, the sighed that opened up infront of her, stunned her compleatly. He had guided her up to a waterfall, there was a grasscovered ledge, overloocking the mighty waterfall, it was breath takingly beautifull, he pulled her near the edge and made them sit down on the soft grass, her eyes traced over the watermasses that flowed down the rocky mountainside and exploded into the river underneath, "if your here early in the morning or late at night you could actually sit here and see the animals come to drink by the edge of the river, its devine, isnt it?" he said and she could hardly speak, she nodded and gave him a small smile. She glanced over at him, he looked so at peace, so at home how he was sitting, his knees pulled up and his arms resting on his knees, the light breeze played with a couple of stray locks of his hair. "It is magnificent, how did you find this place?" he got a mischievous grin "guess?" he said, her thoughts darkened, this was probably where he brought all the elleths he seduced, this spectical was probably how he got them so willing, give them a glimps of his soft side and then bam, he made his move, she moved nervously on the grass "i do not know my prince, is this where you bring all your dates? " she could not help the sharp accusation in her words, he just chuckled and shook his head "ah princess, you never disapoint, but you are wrong. You are the only one i have showed this place too, i actually fell in the river when i was an little elfling, it was just after my father brought his elfs from Doriath to Greenwood, he let me roam the forrest to explore to my mothers frustration, and i fell in the river and was carried down by the currents, i almost fell down the waterfall, but there is a shallow ledge right on the top up there" he pointed at the top of the waterfall " i got a hold of it and clinged on, some of the guards who where out on partoll had seen me and came to my aid, at first it scared the wits out of me, but i have always been alittle too curious and i just had to explore the erea, some weeks later i found this place, and whenever i need time alone, i come out here to just think. " his lips broke into a wide smile again and his light blue eyes sparkled in the sun, she could not help the returning smile and she giggled slightly, thinking of how he had tumbled around as an innocent elfling. As they walked back to their horses she had no idea what came over her, she walked up to him and leaned in and kissed his cheek "thank you for showing me this special place" she said, her lips felt weird and tingly after the brief kiss and he stood there alittle shocked before they both mounted their horses, it had been an awkward silence between them at first, but then he had dared her to race against him back to the palace.

Oropher stepped into his quarters that he was sharing with his wife, it was not custom for the king and queen to share chambers, but his lovely Roanmara was to hard to resist, he had craved her love ever night since they had wed millenias ago, he saw how she was pacing the floor and he tilted his head and looked at her with consearn in his light blue eyes "what troubles you my love?", Roanmara twirled gracefully, everything whith his wife was so delicate. "Oh husband, you need to stop this sherade! you can not let our poor Thranduil marry that maiden from the snowy mountains!" Oropher groaned and in two long strides he was infront of her, he enveloped her in his strong arms and kissed her passionatly "my love, you have to let this go, we have discussed this ever since he was an elfling. She is perfect for him" Roanmara placed her hands on his chest and tugged slightly on his royal robes "she will never make him happy, he is doomed, she resents him, i saw it in her eyes, she is not worthy of my ellons pure love" Oropherˋs lips tugged into a grin "pure love? have you been blind and deaf to the rumors that have blown through the palace about our son?" Roanmara scoffed "they are just rumors, i know my Thranduil, he is as untouched as the day i gave birth to him, he might have stolen some kisses here and there, but never gone further. Our son is to consearn to train with his swards and his horses to let his eyes stray like that. You, husband, is the one who need to open your eyes and see how much you and him are alike" Oropher grinned deviously " who said i came untouched on our wedding night?" Roanmara let out a soft chuckle "oh please dear husband, with all that fumbeling and your eagerness, you where as unexperianced as a little fawn. Just like our son" Oropherˋs hands traced down his wifes nicely curved body, he let his lips slip to her neck and found her sweetspot and licked it "i think this marriage will do our son good, they just need to get to know eachother" he pulled his wife towards the bed, ready to lose himself in her compleatly. Roanmaras objections about her sons wedding the next day drowned in her soft moans as her husbands worked his magic on her body.

Liluth was already awake when her handmaid stepped into her chamber "oh good, you are already awake, your highness. I will get your bath ready" , she was handed a warm cup of herble tea, she sat in her bed sipping at her tea like she was in a trance. This was her wedding day, she was in Greenwood alone, her cousin had not arrived back yet with her husband, and she where to wed the crown prince today. She had never imagined herself feeling so empty and so alone on this day, she had always pictured herself in extacy, giggeling with her cousin about the wedding night, having her mother fuzz around her, praising her about how beautifull she would look in her wedding gown, the giddy feeling when she thought about her bethroted. Nothing of that happened today, she felt nauseous, what could she expect of a life with the prince, no she had to stop thinking about him in such a formal way, it was Thranduil, in a few houers he would be her husband, linked together for an eternaty, her other half. She did not know what to think of him anymore, at first it was easy to keep him at an armsleangth distance, but after yesterday evening he had broke through alittle of her wall, he had showed her so many wonderfull things, she had been so surprised when he had greeted the commeners of the village like friends, asked them about their lifes and seemed so genuinly interested in their answers. But then she had seen how the elleths of the court and the maids had sent him longingly stares, had he been with them all? even her own handmaid, she could not forget how he had leaned in and whispered into her ear before he left her chamber on the first day, and right infront of her. Was that a thing she had to endure being married to him, watch him flirt around and hear him bed different elleths of his fathers house?, could she live with that?. Her maid peaked her head into the room "your bath is ready, your highness" . Liluth placed the cup on the side table and stepped into the connecting bathroom, she let the morning robe slipp off her body and pulled the night gown over her head and stepped down into the hot water, she sunk down with a sigh, her maid poored water over her hair and started to wash it with heavenly scented oils, she closed her eyes, but before her inner eye she could only picture her maid in Thranduils arms, rolling around on the bed, sweaty and phanting. "How was he?" the words slipped over her lips before she had a chanse to stop them, the maid stoped her movement " i am not sure of what you ask, your highness?" Liluth turned around and faced her maid, she stared cooly at the young confused maid. "How was his highnessˋs preformance?" the maid continued to stare at her wide eyed, "his highnessˋs preformance?" the maid repeated dumbfonded and Liluth was starting to get annoyed, "yes, between the sheets, what can i expect? is he thoughtfull? gentle? or selfish?". The maid shook her head and blushed "i would not know my lady, i have only been intimate with my husband, one of the guards outside your room", Liluth traced the maids face, she looked sensire, but it was to hard to know for sure yet. She just nodded and turned and let the maid continue to rinse out her hair. After her bath her hair was brushed dry, she was dressed in a beautifull silver gown, laced up in the front, this dress was also low cut, sparkly jewlery was fastened daintly around her neck, her hair braided and a silver circlet was placed on the top of her head, she looked her self in the mirror and did not recognized her own reflection. She did not look like herself. "Oh my lady, you look absolutly beautifull" her maid gasped and Liluth was just about to bite back that this was not her, but the door opened and the queen walked into her chamber. The maid bowed lowly and stepped back, Liluth got up from her chair and curtisied deeply before the queen "i did not expect you to be ready so soon" she said cooly and Liluth just folded her hands neatly infront of her, "have your mother had the talk with you, about what is expected of a wife in her private quarters?" Liluth blushed and chewed on her bottomlip, she nodded, thank eru her mother had early on preperad her with the talk, or els this would have been very awkward. "Good" the queen said and seemed relieved too, "the servants will move your belongings into my sons quarters as soon as the ceremony starts", Liluth stared surprised up at the queen "i would prefer to stay in my own chambre, your majesty" she knew she had to thread lightly, she did not want to seem rude towards the queen, the queen frowned "very well, just dont denie him his rights as your husband, i will expect an heir as soon as possible, hopefully you two will be blessed by Valar tonight". Liluth groaned invardly, talk about pressure, it seemed like she had lost her voice somewhere during this conversation, they just stood there staring at eachother before the queen huffed and left the room. 

Thranduil stood in the throneroom before his parants, never had he been this nervous, he was sure his heart was beating straight through his chest, his palms where sweaty and he felt light headed. The entire royal court was gathered, the council too, thank god the throne room was hugh, even the servants that wherent busy preparing the feast after lingered in the doors. The courtyard was packed to the brim with villagers that hoped to get a glimps of the happy couple after the ceremony. The soft tunes of a harp and a flute floated through the room and everyone turned to look at the princess that walked up towards him. His breath got cought in his throat, never had he ever laid his eyes on someone so breathtaking. He swallowed hard and took her hand gently as she walked up next to him, he hoped she did not notice how his hands where shaking, he led her up to where the oldest council member was standing, the elf cleared his throat and started on the rituals, it was really a long ceremony but it felt more like a blink of an eye and before he knew it they had stated their vows and exchanged their wedding bands. He leaned down and placed a chest kiss on her soft lips and the whole room erupted into loud cheers soon followed by the elfs out in the courtyard. He led her down through the masses of elfs gratulating them and wishing them happyness and a blissfull eternity.   
The feast and dance followed, lots of toasts and speaches where made, the king and queen welcomed Liluth gracefully into their family and the strong dorinion wine where flowing, he carefully made sure his own glass was not refilled, he knew she did not like him drunk and he respected that on this day. He glanced at Liluth and noticed how pale she looked, a smile only aperaed when she politely thanked for the kind words and the grand wishes that was spoken their way. He wished things could have been different, she was no where near the blushing bride he had always pictured in his mind, she jumped whenever he leaned over and whispered compliments in her ear and pulled away discreatly, he wished so badly that he could make her happy, but his hope of that was slowly fading, she looked more like a scared trapped animal, and he felt like a monster for being pleast by the fact that she was now his. It was time for the first dance, and he rose from his chair and led her down to the dancefloor, as he pulled her closer to his body he could easely feel how she was shivering like a leafe in the wind, she looked so lost and vulnerable, nothing like the cold iceprincess he had met only a month earlier. He leaned against her ear "Are you feeling alright?" his light blue orbs locked with her silvery pools "i am just alittle tired and overwhealmed, it have been a long day, it is probably the wine getting to me" he knew in an instant that she was lying, he had seen her only nipping to her glass of wine, but he let it slide, it was not important to call her out on it now, "do you want to retreat to your quarters after the dance?" he asked instead, and he was fighting hard not to chuckle from the relieved expression on her face. He led her off the dancefloor, and excused themself to the king and queen, his father that had already started to notice the strong wine, lifted his glass "may this night bare fruits and may we return to the palace victorious and met by your hair!" everyone cheered and shared the toast, his fathers deep laughter rung through the hall when a blushing bride and groom left the banquette hall.


	6. The disasterous night

Liluth felt the pressure as they reached her chamber, she was unable to meet Thranduils eyes, it was almost like he felt her dispare " i will leave you to yourself to get ready for bed" he said and she quickly slipped in the open door and closed it shut behind herself, she almost colapsed against the door as she heard it click shut, her heart was racing in her chest, her gaze landed on the wedding band decorating her finger, her eyes welled up with tears, she swallowed and forced the teas back, she had no time to cry now. Her keen hearing picked up on the sounds comming from Thranduils room, reality kicked in, she needed to get dressed for bed or els she would be forced to undress herself infront of him, and she deffently did not want that. She placed the jewlery she was wearing on the vanity infront of her, she unbraided her hair and pulled her beautiful gown over her head, she placed it neatly over a chair and slipped into one of her favorite night gowns, she pulled the brush through her long pale locks and pinched her cheeks slightly when she saw how pale she looked, not that it would matter any, she blew out the candles and the room was suddenly pitch black, she pulled away the bedcowers and climbed onto the soft matrass, she arranged her hair so it flowed nicely over the pillows without getting too tangled, then she pulled the cowers over her self, she pulled it all the way up to her chin and she laid there stiffly, waiting for her husband to come to her. It did not take long before she heard a soft knock at the door to her bathroom, "come in" she squeeked and the door was opened. Her eyes followed his siluette in the dark, where he walked around the bed. He was wearing a silken robe, he pulled the cowers off his side of the bed and she almost gasped when the silken robe slid off his broad sholders and revieled that he was indeed naked underneath. She sunk deeper into the pillows as he climbed onto the bed and slid under the cowers, at first they just laid there in an awkward silence, Liluth did not dare to even speak, suddenly she felt his hand find her tightly clenched fist and he interwined their fingers, she felt how his thumb slowly rubb soothing circkles on the back of her hand, "are you nervous?", he whispered, she felt his eyes on her and she just stared into the darkness and nodded. "Do you want to wait?" he then asked alittle hesitantly, she turned and looked at him, she bit her lowerlip, she was surprised he would even suggest something like that, he was afterall going to march out in the morning, she wished she could say yes, tell him that she wished they could get to know eachother alittle better first, but she knew she could not ask that of him, "no we can not wait, you are leaving for war, eru knows when you will return" she did not dare to think of the posibility that he might not return to her. Her eyes had gotten used to the darkness by now and she saw how he leaned on his elbow "alright, i will try not to hurt you" he whispered, his hand was gone from hers and she felt how he slowly brushed a couple of strains away from her face, how he carressed her cheek and jaw with his fingers, before he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, first light as a feather, then it was more demanding, she felt his tongue slide against her bottom lip and her lips parted like they had a mind of their own, she felt him slide his tongue inside her mouth, at first it was a strange invading feeling, but then when she got used to it, it was suprisingly nice, thrilling even. His hand slid from her her neck until her sholder, his fingertips lightly stroked her skin on her bare arms. She groaned disapointingly when his lips left her and spread a trail of light kisses down her jaw and neck, the skin under his lips felt like it was on fire, she gasped as he licked a speacial spot right under her ear, warmth pooled down her abdomen and she pressed her self against his toned hard body. She felt a gush of cold air as the cowers was pulled off of them, and she felt him tugging on the hem of her nightgown. She suddenly felt stupid for feeling nervous for this, her body felt like it was on fire, and it was all his doing, his lips caught her lips in a passionate deep kiss again and she reached up and pulled her hands through his silky smoth hair, as her nails accidently raked his scalp, he moaned into her mouth and she froze, "please dont stop, it feels good" he mumbled against her lips and she continued, let her hand explore his neck, his broad sholders and his lean back. He shifted his weight and she felt his hand trace the soft skin on her inner tigh until it ended on the hot core between her legs, she had a hard time trying to keep her body to be still, it was like her body already knew what to do and she bucked her hips to meet his hand, she felt his fingers trace the folds and suddenly she felt him slip a finger inside of her, she gasped into his mouth "mm already so wet and ready for me" he murmured against her neck and he shifted his position so he was now laying inbetween her tighs, he grabed the back of her knee and pulled her legs furter apart and she could feel the tip of his throbbing member push slightly against her core, a sudden panick struck like lightning and she wanted to tell him to stop, but before she could find the words a sharp pain whent through her body as he thrusted his member into her, it felt like she was impaled by a knife, it was almost like she was ripped in two, she yelped and squeezed her eyes shut as tears formed in the crock of her eyes. He did not wait for the pain to subside, he just continued to thrust his hips against her, he groaned and moaned like a frantic animal and she dugg her nails into his sholders and bit her bottom lip so hard she could almost taste blood. "Oh holey Valar, you are so tight" he moaned against her neck and his pace increased until it came to a full stop and he colapsed on top of her. She did not dare to move an inch and she could hardly draw a breath, what had just happened, he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, she just laid there with her eyes still closed, silently crying. The shap pain had now gone over to a more throbbing dull ache, she felt nauseous, she wanted to run to the bathroom and scrub herself clean, but she just laid compleatly still. 

He had never felt a higher form of pleasure like this before, his body was in total extacy, he rolled off of her and onto his back, his puls was pounding in his ears and he tried to get his breathing under controll, all he wanted to do now, what his body crawed was to wrap his beautiful wife up in his arms and snuggle into her warm body and fall into a blissfull sleep as he breathed in her sweet scent. He reached over to pull her closer but she yelped and moved away from his hand, even if his body felt like it was filled with led, he leaned up on his elbow and stared over at her, he frowned confused, her cheek where wet and it looked like she had been crying " whats the matter?" he whispered, his blissfullness where now replaced with worry, had he done something wrong? she seemed like she liked the way he touched her and kissed her "arent you happy?" he continued, trying to reach out for her again, but yet again she pulled away like a beaten animal. "happy? what do i have to be happy about? that was horrible?" her voice broke and a painfull sob escaped her throat, he sat up in bed, his eyes traced down her body, her nightgown was wrinkled and pulled up abow her hips, her pale tighes where spotted with traces of blood, "im sorry if i hurt you, i didnt mean to" a panick was starting to rise inside of him, "if you hurt me? i have never experianced anything that grousom, i cant belive that elleths comes to your bed willingly and want you to take them like that!" she more or less shouted at him, he stared down at his own hands, the lump that had formed in his stomach before the wedding was back with full force, he swallowed, "maybe next time it wount hurt so much" he whispered feeling like a monster, " i will be lucky if i never have to degrade myself to do that ever again" she sobbed uncontrollably, it felt like she had hit him, she had ripped his pride out and stomped on it, he slid out of the bed and pulled his silk robe on and cowered himself up, "im sorry that i was such a hugh disapointment to you, but this was my first time too, i had no idea what i was doing" he had walked around the bed and was now holding the door open, hoping for her to forgive him and call him back to the bed, but she just rolled over with her back towards him, curling up like a ball in the bed, sobbing into her knees, he sighed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, it did not take long until he heard the lock of the door turn shut. He grabed a washcloth and drenched it in the cold water, he washed himself down from the blood and his own spilling, then he slowly made his way into his own quarters and crawled into his own cold bed, he hugged his pillow and pressed his face down into it as he shouted out his frustration, for a little while she had seemed so willing, so acceptant of him, like she enjoyed him as much as he enjoyed her, but now he had gone and ruined it all, how in all of arda where he going to right this wrong, he was marching out in only a couple of houers, who knew when he would come back, if he would come back. He needed to apolegize to her in the morning before he left, maybe then she would understand he had not hurt her on purpose, that was his last thought, it gave him some comfort and let him fall into a light sleep.

Thranduil woke up startled, his heart was pounding in his chest and beeds of sweat was forming on his forhead, his eyes traced his surroundings, at first he was confused, but then it hit him, he was at the battlefield, far away from his comfortable quarters, the safety of the palace walls, he had dremt of her again, dremt of that disastorous night, he leaned back on his simple cot, he was still fully dressed in his armor, to tired when he came back to even bother to undress, the foul smell of orc blood still lingered in his nostrils, he thought back on the day he left for battle, he had eagerly hurried to get suited up in his armor, he had barked at his private servant to hurry up, he needed to talk with Liluth privately before he left, he could not leave with things unsaid between them, he had hardly had time to eat, he had hurried down to the main gates of the palace, everyone was gathered there, his father was actually kissing his mother passionatly infront of everyone, he had never seen them show a display of emotions like that before, his mother was weaping, they had mounted their horses, his eyes had frantically searched through the crowd of elfs, trying to find Liluths face there, but she was not there, she had not bothered to show up to see him off. His heart had dropped and he had pressed his horse to the front of the soldiers and led them into the forrest, his naive innocense had died that day, the hope to restore a broken marriage had also been left at the doorsteps of the palace, he shook his head, no sense in being melodramatic, the marriage was already doomed before it had even began, she resented him, she had never wanted him. Now she had it the way she wanted, he was stuck here in no mans land, he had been here fighting for five whole years now and eru knew when this bloody war would end, if it would ever. He might for all he knew die on the battlefield. He had sat through another council meeting yesterday, showing his support to his father, but since he was just a prince he had been told that his thoughts was unwelcomed. He had early understood that the noldors used the woodelfs as bait, they where always put in the front of an attack and they where the realm who had lost more of their soldiers than anyone els. He was getting sick and tired of this abuse of power, he had tried to reason with his father, to make him step up to the noldors, but his father was stubborn and stuck in the old respect of the eldars, even if his bloodline was pure, they where not born into royalty, the woodelfs had chosen his father to lead them, to rule and protect over them. "your highness?" he lifted his gaze and saw his squier linger at the entrance of his tent, he sat up and rubbed his hands over his head "yes?" he said tiredly, he motioned for the squier to step into the tent, " a word from home, your highness" he said as he held out a scroll in his hand, he got up and reached for it, he rolled it out and sat down at a chair, a glass of sour wine was poored and placed before him as his eyes flew over the words written to him, it was from his mother, informing him about what happened around the palace, how the easy life where back home, a sad grin tugged on his lips, so thoughtfull of his mother to think that hearing about the everyday life at court would brighten his day, nothing could brighten his existence in this wasteland of death. His mother always made sure to inform him about Liluth, how she had blossomed and was thriving, helping out with her cousins small elflings, he was glad to hear she had her hands full and some joy in her life. Only six months into the war he had gotten the crushing news that his wife where in fact not pregnant, and that if anything where to happen to him or his father then Greenwood would be withtout a ruler. He had not been surprised, no elflings could be made from such a disaster. He rolled the scroll together and handed it back to his squier like he always did "burn it" he simply said and emptied the sour wine in one gulp. Not one word in five years from his wife, he was dead to her, that was the thought that drove him on the battlefield, he did not care if he lived or died there, that was what made him such a fierce warrior, he was always at the front line with his fathers men, prowling through the masses of orcs, but he did not care, his life ended when he said his vows out loud.

"Auntie Liluth, auntie Liluth, look at me, i can do it now, i can stand on my hands" Liluthˋs silvery gaze whent over and looked at the little elleth that was trying her hardest to stand on her hands with her legs straight up into the air, it was late spring and the grass was already so green and lush, "oh you are doing so so much better Talila" she called out warmly to the little elleth, who this summer turned four. "She have practised so hard to get it right and to show you, dear cousin" Shiera said and Liluth looked at her and smiled widely, "she is so bright and talented, all your little elflings are, Shiera, you do wonders with them, you must be so proud of them", Shieraˋs eyes glowed of motherly love as she held her little one on the lap, who where turning two later that summer. Liluth held her hands out to the little one, Shiera handed the half asleep little ellon over to her, Liluth rocked the little elfling in her arms so it fell asleep. She loved spending time with her cousins small elflings, it gave her so much joy and peace, but the more she spent time with them the aching for a elfling of her own became more and more evident. Liluth sighed and Shiera caught up on her cousins change in mood. "Have you heard any word?" she asked and Liluth just shook her head, "he have not written a single word since he left for battle, if it wherent for, his majesty very detailed list of fallen soldiers i would belive he was dead." Shiera grabed her hand, she knew of the rocky start on her cousins marriage, they had both been so young, and Liluth have been very prejudice when she married the prince. She have later on learned that non of the rumors where actually true, but then it had been to late. "I hurt him to gravely before he left, all the horrible words i said to him that night, and i did not even give him a chance the next morning, i did not even see him off. I just laid in bed and heard them march off." Shiera squeezed her hand lightly "it is not to late, you can right the wrongs you did when he comes back" Liluth sighed and smiled sadly to her dear cousin, always so understanding, so patient, so caring. "It have already been five years, and from the queens last reports from his majesty, it did not sound like they are comming back any time soon. And from the sound of it he is to fierce on the battleground, he is always at the front line, it is a wonder that he is still alive, it was a close call when the report came two years ago when an orc spear pierced through his armor." Shiera nodded and Liluth had to wipe away a tear in the crock of her eye, "It is weird, i miss him so much, without really knowing him, i even sleep in his chamber, everything reminds me of him there, i have learned so much about him just staying in his chamber. If only i had given him a chanse when he came to ask for my hand. " Shiera nodded and smiled back " you told me he showed you a glimps of who he truely is" Liluth smiled and a chuckle escaped her lips, remembering the afternoon he had showed her the forrest and village, "yes, that was an amazing afternoon. Late at night i can still feel the touch of his hand and his sweet kiss" her eyes welled up again and she sent a silent prayer out to mother earth, please watch over him and let him come back unharmed and alive. A servant entered the garden "her majesty the queen need you present, your highness, a rider came with word from the battleground" Liluth was used to this, Oropher wrote his wife whenever he could, and the queen wanted her there when she read the reports out loud, whenever a list with fallen soldiers came she would come with the queen to visit and show her respect and grieve with the families that had lost their loved ones. A short ceremony would also be held. Her relationship with the queen was still strained, but hardly not as bad as it was when she first came to Greenwood. She handed over the sleeping elfling to his mother and got up and straightened out her gown, she then followed the servant into the palace and over to the queens chamber.  
Liluth walked into the comfortable chamber that the queen shared with the king, she curtsied deeply before she was given the premission to sit down in one of the chairs next to the queen by the fire. "There is word? have they won and are marching back?" she asked eagerly, a glimmer of hope was flickering in her heart, the queen chuckled, she had seen with her own eyes how much the crown princess had started to miss her son, and it made her heart smile and a bright hope for the future was lit, "calm yourself princess Liluth, i have not yet read it, i was waiting for you, maybe this time he sends a word for you, i wrote alot of splendid things about you to him six months ago.", Liluth could only hope. Her eyes where glued on the queen as she rolled out the scroll, the queen frowned "this is not Orophers hand writing" she said and a lump was forming in Liluths stomach. "Who is it from" she asked curiously to who els would write them from the battlefield. The queen cleared her voice and started reading, it is from Lord Elrond of Imladris", she said and started reading out loud. " Dear queen Roanmara and crown princess Liluth of Greenwood the great. I am sorry to inform you in this scroll that the king of Greenwood the great, the brave Oropher, have fallen in battle" the queen gasped and her eyes teared over, Liluth just stared at her in shock, the queen dropped the scroll on the floor and sobbed, Liluth bent down and picked it up, she needed to hear if Thranduil was still alive " the brave king Oropher led his forces towards the gates but the filthy enemy had a surprice in store for us, the king fought bravely by his sonˋs, crown prince Thranduil Oropherion, side but before the rest of the force could aid them in the attack, they where overrun. The king died on the battleground among his soldiers and in his sonˋs arms. The crown prince was captured, but even if he was tortured in the worst ways, he still managed to find an opening for us from the inside, on the rescue mission, the woodland elves felt that victory was in their grasp and we managed to take down the gates and the lord of the dark have now fallen. The best healers from all the realms are still working day and night to heal the young king, Thranduil Oropherion, his wounds are many but easy to heal, what is challinging is his fading faè, i write this to ask for some kind words from Greenwood to help uplift his spirit and force the will to fight for his life back. All the realms will mourne the late king and we hail the new. Long live the king, Thranduil Oropherion" Liluth gasped and brushed her wet cheeks. King Oropher was dead, Thranduil was wounded and fading, no no no, this could not be, this was just a nightmare she needed to wake up from. The queens sobs pulled her out of her shock and she placed the scroll on the side table before she walked over to her mother in law and embraced her in her arms, the queen continued to sob heartbreakingly into her sholder and her heart bleed for her. "We need to inform the council, and the elfs of Greenwood." The queen sniffled and met Liluths eyes "i can not speak with anyone, i just need to be here where i can feel him near me" Liluth nodded and understood very well what the queen ment, she too felt closer to Thranduil in his own chamber. "Do not worry, your majesty, i will take care of it, and arrange a ceremony for the great king aswell. Maybe you could write some curreging words to Thranduil? help him recover and come back to us?" The queen shook her head, her tears where still welling up in her eyes "i can not, my sorrow and heartbreak will only be evident in my words. " Liluth nodded again, and knew she had to do it. They needed him back, they simply could not stand long without a ruler.

six months earlier:  
Thranduil mounted his horse, he really had a bad feeling about this new strategy, once again his father had agreed to let the woodland force be at the front line, they where thinning out in the lines quickly, they had already lost half their force, and he just knew alot more would die this day.  
He had already spent five years watching his closest friends being slaughtered down, he was so greatful that Faelyn had not reached home intime for them to march out together, his last close friend was luckely at home in the palace raising his family, he could not bare the thought of him dead as well. He led his stalion over to his father "ada?, we cant go through with this, this will only end in tragedy!", he knew his father was getting annoyed with him, "do i need to have you flogged to remind you of your rank, Thranduil?" his father talked to him as his surpiriour officer, not as a father, he sighed "no ada, i know my place, im just worried. Atleast stay back and let me lead the attack?". Oropher scoffed "and how would that make me look? sending my only heir out there to his sure grave?!?. No i will go myself, you need to return to your wife and make sure our bloodline does not end with you!", Thranduils anger flared up, his horse stepped to the side, noticing his masters change in mood "im well aware of my responsibility to the realm!" he snarled at his father, then turned his stalion around and rode his horse over to the company he was to lead. He waited for his father to ride out first, then captain Braern signalized for them to follow.  
The dry soil on the ground was kicked up by their march, the metallic scent of elven blood and the foul stench of rotten orc blood was almost choking them all. His father had been ordered by the noldor to lead the attack straight ahead, but Thranduil had spotted a weaknes in the orcs lines, he had suggested this to the other high lords, but had swiftly been brushed off. He was to young, to unexperienced. He felt drawn between his own gut feeling and the orders he had been given. The inner conflict was still raging inside of him when he heard his father bark the orders to the archers, a rain of deadly arrows flew over his head and soon the warcry from captain Braern was heard and he pressed his heals into his stalion. The desition was been made for him and soon they plowed their way through the first ranks of orcs. Thranduil unsheated his sword and roard as he swung his sword and cut an orcs head clean off.


	7. Captured and tortured

The sun was beating down on them hard, the air was dry and filled with dust and it felt like Thranduils lungs where burning each time he draw a breath of air. The orcs kept comming like a never ending stream, he had no idea how long they had been out there in the battlefield, but his arm started to feal sore, and the cuts and bruises that cowered his body was aching. The noldors was still no where to be seen, all he saw was the Greenwood colors. From the crock of his eye he saw how his father had been surrounded and long orc spears piercing his aubourn mares flesh. The animals shriek reached his ears and it was almost deafening, he watched in horror as both the mare and his father tumbled to the dusty ground, Thranduils heart was pounding in his chest, he continued to cut his way through the mass of orcs that was between him and his father, he shouted for his troops to aid him. When he reached his father he saw him on the ground a ragged orc sword impaled into his chest, blood pooling from his mouth, he yelped and jumped off his horse and ran towards his father, he sunk down on his knees and pulled his fathers upper body up into his lap. He dried the blood away from his fathers cheek with shaking hands, he leaned down and sobbed quietly, his forhead touching his fathers, he felt how his father weak hand landed on his arm and squeezed it with his last streangth as he drew his last breath. Thranduil cried out in agony, he clutched his fathers armor and sobbed like he had never before. To soon he felt a pair of strong arms grab his sholder and tried to pull him away, he thought that it was captain Braern and tried to fight them off, he could not leave his father just yet, but suddenly he felt a sharp sting to his neck and realized it was an orcs blade being pressed against his skin, he looked up and saw how the orc was ready to end his life, he closed his eyes and waited for the realease from this hell his death would bring, but it never came, instead he heard orders being shouted in black speach, and a hard blow came to the back of his head, a white sheer of pain whent through his head before everything turned black and his limp body fell to the bloodcowered ground next to his father.

Present day:  
Liluth walked around the palace like she was in a daze, she had informed the council and had sent out the word to the elfs of Greenwood that their beloved king had fallen in battle and that the crown prince had been deadly wounded, but was still fighting for his life. The dispear, sorrow was evident in everyones eyes, their future where now unsertain, everyone loved the royal family dearly, but now Greenwood might be without a ruler, the chaos that was brewing in the shadows was very noticable. She had heard the ladys of the court discussing who where the highest rank after the royal family and who where fit to rule in their place, same with the council, they where arguing loudly about who they thought could fit the assignment to rule, this made Liluth sick to her stomach, the greed for power shocked her. The queen had been locked inside her room since the news had reached them, she was in no state of mind to preform her duties as queen, so Liluth had taken it on herself to do what she could for the queen. The palace was in mourning, all the windows where shut and it was dark and gloomy, everyone where dressed in dark clothing to show their respect to the late king, she tried to bother the queen as little as possible, she just sat with her every night, coaxing her to try to eat or drink, but the queen just clutched her husbands favorite robe and weaped. Every night when she left the queens chamber she thought that this could be her in a couple of months, if Thranduil did not pull through. She cursed herself that she had not gotten pregnant with him on their wedding night, she cursed herself for being so condesending and prejudice. Her cousin Shiera had tried to comfort her, but not knowing what was going on with Thranduil made her restless and her heart ached so bad it felt like she was ripped to pieces.

Six months earlier:  
Thranduil felt someone grabed his hair and yanked his head back, he opened his eyes and stared into the face of an massive orc, the orc had a nasty grin plastered over his rotten, black spit cowered lips "look the little princling finally desided to awake" the ghastly creature sneered "or is it king now? since we forced the last breath out of your father" an ominous laughter rang through the room, it looked like a stone cellar of some kind, Thranduil squinted his eyes and glared at the orc while he spit it in its face, he felt the orc pull harder on his hair and his head was forced back in an unatural angle, he hissed from the pain, but the rage inside of him kept the pain at bay "oh im going ot have so much fun watching you crawl and beg for mercy little princeling" . He felt a hugh hand clamp down around his throat, it squeezed so tightly that it could easely snap his neck if the orc squeesed a tad harder, he felt his pulse throbbing in his ear, his lungs where aching for air, he started writting in the grasp of the orc, his hands where cuffed abow his head, but he was pulling and tugging on the metal to no use, he even tried to kick with his feet. The orc let opened his hand and Thranduil gasped for air as he coughed hard, "i will never beg nor crawl before filth such as you" he growled hoarsely, the orc laughed and then snarled into his face, Thranduil had to turn his head away from the nasty smell or els he would vomit right where he stood. The orc grabed his chin and forced Thranduil to face him "you elfs, always think you are so much surpriour then other creatures, but i have seen you on the battlefield, princeling, i have seen the darkness in you that drives and push you forward, you are just as bloodthirsty as any orc, your insides are full of hatered, that is why the master wants you as his puppet" , Thranduil pulled his head out of the tight grip and leand back as much as possible and then he thrusted his head forward and knocked it right into the orcs face, it was so forcefull that the orc had to take a few steps back and its face scrunched up in pain, the throbbing pain in Thranduils head was almost blindening. The orc turned towards a group of smaller orcs standing behind him watching "give him a good beating, but do not kill him, the master wants him alive", the orc stepped aside, while the group rushed forward, the fists where raining down on him, hitting him everywhere, he could hear some of his ribbs crack, he tried to defend himself with hard kicks, but they where to many and his hands where tied, he recieved a couple of hard punches to his face and he blacked out again.  
The next time he came too he was tied to a bench, he felt the draft against his skin and saw that his armor where removed and he was not wearing anything els then a pair of breachers. The same orc as earlier walked up to the bench and grinned down at him, both his hands and feet where tied up, he pulled frantically on the restraints but to no use, two more orcs stepped up to their captain, one with a bucket in its arms, the other some sort of a tourch, the one holding the tourch dipped it into the bucket and Thranduils eyes widened when he saw the tourch where cowered in hot tare, "your friends and family will cringe when they see you after this" the orc captain said and laughed, he motioned for the orc holding the tourch to begin. The orc stepped closer and pushed the burning hot end of the tourch close to his cheek, Thranduil could feel how his skin was melting as the tourch was rubbed against the crock of his mouth over his cheek and then up to his temples, he tried so hard to bite back the pain, but when the tourch was stuffed into his right eye he roared in agony, it burned it stung, he could feel how his skin and veins melted, the tourch was pulled away and dipped in the bucket of tare once again and the orc slowly rubbed it over the right side of his face again, he cried out until his voice broke and became even more hoarse. The tourch was dipped the third time and this time it was rubbed down his jaw and neck and down his chest, he tugged desperatly on the restraints, so hard the skin broke and he felt his hands and feet getting slick with blood from the open wounds. Suddenly the excruciating torture stoped and he was let loose from his restraints, his shaking hands whent up to his face and his fingertips touched his right side, he could actually feel his teeth, his cheek was burned away, he could not see on his right eye either. The orcs laughed loudly and one grabed him by his hair and pulled him towards the floor, he had no streangth left, so he fell limply to the dirty stone floor, the orc continued to drag him by the hair, he felt his hair was being ripped from his scull and he tried to crawl as best he could after the orc, he was showed back into the first room, where they started to beat on him again until he passed out.  
Thranduil did not know how long he had been stuck in that tiny cell, he was laying on floor, paralyzed from the pain, he was curled up like a ball as much as his broken ribbs allowed, his stomach was growling, he had not eaten or had anything thing to drink since he left his tent, when that was he did not know, but his body felt heavy and weak. The door creeked open and the orc captain stepped in "i hope your hungry princling, i brought you some food" he said and something moist and awfull smelling was thrown at him, he recognized it as horsedroppings, he retched from the stench, but his stomach was empty so nothing came up, the door was locked again.  
He whent in and out of consciousness, the door opened again and the same orc captain walked in "oh you did not eat your food, how rude" he mocked, "guess i have to teach you alittle manners then" , he was forced onto his back and the orc captain sat on his chest, it was already difficult breathing because of the broken ribbs, but the orcs weight made it almost impossible. his hans where forced over his head, and the orc captain forced his mouth open "this time i brought you something to drink" he continued in the same mocking tone, something souer and warm was poored down into his open mouth and he tried desperatly to turn away from it, he coughed and sputtered, the ill smelling liquid landed on his burned wounds and it stung and made him cry out again, "see boys, he is screaming for more! i told you he would enjoy drinking orc piss" they all laughed, the orc captain leaned over and grabed some of the horse dropping and rubbed it against his wounded face. The orcs laughter rung through the stony walls, when he got out of this hell hole he was going to make them pay for this!  
He was left alone for days it felt like, the orcs only came in to either beat him up or to force more piss down his throat, after they left he retched and emptied his stomach, his whole body ached something fierce, and the hunger was ripping his insides to shreds. When he thought he could take no more of it a group of orcs marched into his cell and draged him out, he was draged by his hair up a long case of stony stares, he was crawling on all four to keep up with the pace of the orcs, he was pulled out into the bright sunshine and he had to shield his eyes, after being kept in the dark for so long it felt overwhealming. "We have the woodland sprite here, maybe seeing him will make you all change your mind and bow before the dark lord" he heard the orc captain shout, to whom he was shouting, he did not know. He was pulled up to his feet and the captain grabed his arm and bent it behind his back, Thranduil opened his good eye, he was on top of the hugh gates, looking down on the elven army, he could see the noldor colors and the miner group of woodland elfs, he cringed in shame. "Maybe you all do not recognize your princling? we have worked hard on breaking him into the monster he is on the inside" the captain turned towards the orcs behind him " give the little shit a bath", the captain ordered and stepped away from him, a bucket of scolding hot water was poored over his head, he fell to his knees, his skin was burning, blood was pooling from his many wounds, he didnt even recognize his own voice but he knew it was him crying out from the burning of his throat. "Now since the little princling have had his bath, he need alittle fine dining!" scraps of food was thrown infront of him, his stomach was growling loudly and he threw himself over it and stuffed his mouth full, he chewed like a mad man, biting his own fingers in the eagerness to finally still the hunger, growling like an animal. He heard the gasp from the crowd below and the laughter from the orcs, the imence hunger was stilled and he looked down at the scraps he was stuffing in his mouth, it was rotten meat, the sweetly smell of rotten meat hit his nostrills and he saw the larvaes that was crawling inbetween the meat and his fingers, he retched violently, but nothing came up. He had never felt so humiliated in his entire life, he was acting like a animal and looking like a monster. He sprung to action, where the sudden streangth came from he did not know, but he exploited the moment of surprise and launched towards the closest orc, he grabed the rugged sward the orc was holding, he pushed the orc over the edge of the gated wall and ran towards the stairs, he knew he had to hurry if he was gonna managed to open the heavy gates before they killed him. The orc captain roared and barked out orders to have him captured, it was in the orcs black speach but it was not hard to guess. He swung the sword and cut down the orcs that managed to get in his way, the stairs was overflowing so he had to leap from where he stood and over to the hugh gates, he had to cut the ropes that held the mechanism to the gates, as he landed he used the force of the landing to push the sword down on the thick rope and luckely it gave and the gates opened, he heard the victorious cheers on the other side of the gates and his heart cheered with them, then a piercing pain whent through his sholder, he looked down and saw the arrowhead that poked out of his bleeding flesh, he could take no more, he surrendered to the darkness.

Present day:  
Liluth sat infront of Thranduils desk, she had found pearchment, a quill and some black inc, from one of the drawers in the desk. She was going to do as Lord Elrond suggested and write her husband to help him find his streangth. She dipped the quill in the inc. What on all of arda was she suppose to write to the ellon she had married over five years ago? she had not treated him nicely when he had tried to get to know her, she still felt guilty for the words she had said to him on their wedding night, she still felt guilty for not seeing him off when he marched out, but she didnt find it apropreate to apolegize in the letter, he was still probably to weak to read it him self and she did not want to embarrace him by having someone els read it to him and see on what bad note their marriage had started. How was she going to adress him? where she suppose to adress him formally?. Why was this so hard?   
A knock came to the door, it had stoped shocking her that people seaked out this room whenever they needed her, she called out and Faelyn entered, as always where her cousins huband always smiling. "I thought i would find you here, what are you doing?", Liluth sighed frustrated "im trying to write to Thranduil, encourageing him to get better and come home. The mention of his good friend made Faelyns face lite up "what have you written so far?" he walked around the desk and pulled the pearchment closer to have a look "nothing? very encouraging indid" he said sarcastically and looked at her with a humorous smile, she threw the quill on the desk so the inc splattered "i know, i have no idea how to write my husband, its pathetic" Faelyn chuckled and pulled a chair closer to the desk. "It is really, Thran is the most easy going ellon i know, how you two managed to get such a bad start is beyond me" Liluth sighed "i know, it is all my fault, he really did try his hardest to get to know me and to be nice to me, i was judgemental and unfair" Faelyn nodded agreeingly "well atleast you see that now, that means it is not to late. I think you should try to focus the letter on a more lighthearted note. He cares alot about the realm, tell him about all the good things that have happened the last six months", Liluth nodded and grabed the quill again and started writing, Faelyn sat back and watched Liluth write, he really hoped that the war had not changed his friend to much and that the two of them could find the kind of love for eachother that he had with his wife. His whole life had changed the moment he had looked into his wifes golden pools, he had been lost in an instant, gone was all the memories of the other elleths he had chased through his adult years, all that mattered was to make her happy. To hear her laughter in the morning made him walk on clouds the rest of the day. Not to talk about the three wondeerfull elflings she had given him, they where all bright minded, kind and careing like their mother. He had been writing his friend too, but Thranduil had not answered anyone, Oropher had informed them all about how Thranduil had progressed and turned into a very fierce warrior. That nothing could defeat him, he was so proud of his closest friend, the first letter he wrote his friend he said that he was going to join him in the battle and that he was making the arrangement to join them very soon, the next letter from the king he had been ordered to stay put in the palace and start his family and look after the queen and Liluth, that he had done. He had gotten to know Liluth, first through his wife, but then the ice in the princess had melted and they had become friends. He had watched how she slowly had started to wonder about Thranduil, about what kind of ellon he was and Faelyn was eager to share his stories with her, slowly but surley a light had been lit in her silvery eyes.   
"You should maybe end the letter with how curious my and Shieras elflings are about their uncle, and how he need to get home so that they he can teache my oldest how to swing a sword" Liluth chuckled and nodded "Thank you Faelyn" He stood from his chair and walked out the door.

 

Thranduil woke up and his eyes traced the yellow walls of the tent, he groaned as he rolled his head over to the side, he was still alive, still stuck in this hell. How could it be that he had survived such a grousome treatment, was it all just a nightmare, his whole body hurt, he raised his right hand and touched his cheek, he felt the rugget pices of skin that was left on what used to be his cheek, he opened his eyes again, he could only see on his left eye. What was there to live for when he was turned into a monster like this? He heard someone move the tentflaps aside and entered, "finally you are awake your majesty" he heard a soft feminin voice say, he recognized the voice from his dreams, it was the same voice that always seemed to pull him from the horrefying nightmares, reliving the torture over and over, he looked up and a very pretty elleth was standing by his side, he motioned that he wanted to get up, the elleth bent down and helped him up into a sitting position on his cot, he leaned over so that his hair cowered his disformed face. "I brought you some lembas and chees, your majesty, you have not eaten in weeks, we need to get something in your stomach so you will heal quicker" the elleth broke off a piece of lembas and handed it to him, Thranduil nibbled on it, but all he could see before his inner eye was the larvas crawling inbetween his fingers, he retched and dropped the piece of lembas on the floor. "Maybe i can try and make some soup for you, your majesty" he just nodded, his body shivering from exhaustion, all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep for eternity. He heard the healer move around in his tent, then she was back by his side "i need to change your bandages, your majesty", he gave her a curt nod. Her hands where so cool and gentle when they brushed against his skin, it felt so comforting, the only other elf who had touched him like that was his naneth when he was a small elfling. Without realizing it he leaned against her touch and he felt her thumb run softly over his left brow, his body tenced up and he pulled away. "I am sorry your majesty" she said lightly, trying to make things easier on him. He heard another presence at the opening to his tent and his eyes glanced over to where his squire stood, "word from Greenwood, your majesty" he said and handed the scroll over to the healer, the squire retreated out of the tent and Thranduil watched as the healer walked over to his cot, she placed the scroll in his hands where they rested in his lap. He did not try to open it, he felt to weak to even do such an easy task, it was almost like the healer could read his mind "do you want me to read it out loud to you, so you can lay back and rest?" he just nodded again and the healer helped him lay down and then she pulled a chair over by his cot and took the scroll from his hand and broke the seal.

Dear Thranduil, she started reading out loud.

The word about the tradegy reached us not long ago, it was a shock to us all to hear that the great king Oropher, your father, had fallen in battle and that you had been captured by the orcs, it was a hugh relief to us that you had been rescued and that you where still alive, that gives us hope in these sad times. Your mother, the queen took the news hard and have not left her chambers at all, she seeks comfort from your fathers regal robes, i do my best in comforting her too, i sit and read to her every evening. It pains me greatly that you are so far from us and have to go through all of this alone, we pray to Valar that you will get well enough to travel back home.   
Your dear friend Faelyn are sitting here with me in this room while i am writing you this letter, he is giving me suggestions of what to write about, since my attempt on my own was not good enough in his eyes. He wants me to tell you about his three elflings, two ellons and a very bright and fierce elleth, they are awaiting for their uncles return, Faelyn have told his oldest that you will teach him how to swing his sword, you can imagine the little ellons eagerness. Faelyn and Shiera are just as happy now as the day they where wed, often they are found in an alcove by the servants in a compromised situation. It will not surprise me if another elfling is born within a year.   
I hope this letter reaches you and that it can give you some joy to read.   
Your wife, Liluth. 

The healer stoped reading and Thranduil just stared up into the air, "do you want me to find some parchment, a quill and some inc and help you write your responce?" Thranduil just laid there quietly "your majesty?" the healer asked again, unsure if he had heard her. "Burn it" he ordered and rolled over to lay on his right side, the pain from the pressure to his wound almost made him gasp but he bit his teeth together, he deserved all the pain in the world for not being able to save the king, his father, it was his job and he had failed miserably. "Are you sure, your majesty? do you not want to send word to your wife that you are awake and slowly recovering?" His blood froze in his veins, why would he bother to write back, she did not care, she hated him, she only wrote on his naneths behalf. "Burn it, thats an order!" he barked, his voice alot stronger this time, it was almost like he drew streangth from the pain. He heard the healer push the chair back against the table and leave his tent to do his bidding.


	8. When the king returns.

Liluth waited over a month for an reply on her letter. Every time a rider was spotted at the palace gates she almost ran to the gates to see if it was someone baring the Imladris colors, like last time or if it was a woodland elf. No one came, she sunk down in infront of Thranduils desk. Half a year had gone since they first had gotten the news that the king was dead, the conflict among the council members was getting worse, no one knew if the king was even alive, so some of them had started to look at each pedegree to see who where most fit to rule Greenwood. She had begged and pleaded with the queen to show her face to the council and demand their respect but all the grieve had broken her, Liluth knew that the queen would never return to her old self and that she planned to sail to the undying lands. The queen was just clinging on until her son returned to them.   
Liluth grabed a quill and started on yet another letter, all the frustration and fear came pooring down onto the parchment, she knew this letter where not the upbeat encouragement that Lord Elrond had asked for, but she also knew that Thranduil did not run from his responsibilities, maybe if he knew what was going on in the realm, how his elfs where knifing about power then he would come home and show them all how strong he was. She had also started to go out to the waterfall each day to think, to feel closer to him, but for some reason she had felt that he was slipping through her fingers, she cursed the war, if he had not left that morning, maybe they would have been just as happy as Shiera and Faelyn, maybe they would have a couple of elflings themselfs. Every night for the past year she had dreamed of an golden haird little ellon with skyblue eyes, running around in the forrest with a little bow attatched to his back. This dream gave her hope, it helped her through the darkness that she felt she was stumbeling around in, the little golden haird ellon was like a burning tourch that guided her heart. Little green leaf she always mumbled to herself whenever she thought about it. 

Thranduil was slowly recovering, now he felt well enough to get up from his cot and walk around, he had been to his fatherˋs grave everyday, he had poored his heart out by the grave. He knelt down in the dirt, and burried his hands into the dry soil, the healer had been by his side everyday and she had been a great support to him, she had coaxed him into starting eating, she had told him that she knew some spells that would help him forget about the time he had spent behind the enemies gates, he had refused, he did not want to forget, he needed to be punished for not listening to his own gutfeeling, that would surly have saved his fathers life. He felt a gentle touch to his sholder, he turned slightly so that he could see who it was with his good eye, it was the healer, the only elf he didnt snap and bark at, the healer deserved better, she was kind and compasionate. She knew exactly what he needed almost before he knew it himself. "There is a scroll from Greenwood the great, your majesty". Thranduil sighed and got to his feet, e brushed his hands off and walked back to his tent, the healer following. Inside the tent he laid down on his cot and the healer pulled a chair closer, she broke the seal without asking and stared down on the same handwriting that had been on the last scroll she read to him. "It is from your wife your majesty", he had figured as much and just grunted, motioning her to go on reading it out loud. 

Dear Thranduil  
It have been six months since we recieved the word from Lord Elrond, and alittle over five months since i sent you my first letter, but still no word of your recovery. I was told to consentrate on the positive happenings in the realm while writing you, but this i can not do. A conflict among the council have disturbed the peace in the woddland elfs heart. They are arguing of who is the fittest to rule the realm, the royal court are discussing the same issue, i have tried to talk the queen into speaking to the court, but she is slowly fading in her private chamber. She have desided to sail, but wants to wait until you return to us, she needs to see you once more before she lets go. I have tried to keep the hope up in the elfs that you will return soon to us, but i am at my witts end, husband. Please, i beg of you, send us a word, just a sign that you are still alive and will return to us to take your rightfull place as ruler.  
your wife, Liluth.

The healer turned her gace from the scroll and over to him, "what do you want me to do, your majesty?", he rubbed his temples "burn it", the healer gasped "but your majesty, your wife is begging for a word, they need to know you are well enough to go home, that you are alive". He sat up on his cot, facing her "how can i go back looking like this?" he pointed at his burned side of his face "im a monster", the healer grabed his hand and rubbed it soothingly "your majesty, your wife loves you, she will not care how you look, she just want you back by her side" he scofft then his good eye turned cold locking witht he healers forrest green eyes " my wife hates me, she hates being married to me, it was an arranged marriage, she fought it all she could and i was naive enough to think that things would be better once the ceremony was over, it only got worse. You have shown me more compassion the months you have been healing me than she will ever do, why should i want to return to that? why not waste away in this field of death, where the only good thing in my life rests?" The healer got up from her chair and sat down next to him on his cot "i am sure your majesty that she does not hate you. It might be an arrange marriage, but feelings can grow over time, please my lord, let me send word to them that you are comming home. The elfs of Greenwood needs you, your soldiers needs to go home and reunite with their familys. I can put a enchantment on your face that will hide your scars and make you look like you once did, if that would help, i will come with you to Greenwood and teach it to you so you can reinforce its power with time, before i return to Imladris" the healer where still holding his hand in hers, the thought of having her comming to Greenwood with him made it alittle more apealing, he wouldnt have to face it all alone, she would be his rock. He nodded "write queen Liluth back and tell her we are returning home" The healer squeezed his hand and got up from the cot, they had formed a good friendship while she had worked for the king of the woodland elfs, it made her heart leap of joy that she had finally convinced the king to return to his roots in the forrest.

The word was finally here, she was alittle disapointed that it was not Thranduil who had written the letter but still, she ran through the halls and bursted through the doors to the council, the loud shouting and arguments that could be heard a long way suddenly came to an halt when they saw the crown princess burst through the door. She rounded the table and stood by the kings chair, she slammed the scroll down onto the table, she was angry, the openly disrespect that had been shown the royal family in their grief made her veins boil. "The king is comming home!" a gasp whent through the room and the leader of the council got up from his chair and rounded the table, he was the most eager to take over as the ruler, he stared down onto the perchment infront of him "it is true, the crown prince survived and have recovered enough to make it home" he said to the rest of the council, some of them, that had been on the royal familys side, suporting them broke out into a joyfull cheeer. Liluth turned to the leader of the council " it is KING Thranduil now, he is the rightfull heir to the throne and his coronation will take place shortly after he have returned!" she rolled the scroll together, she needed to inform the queen that her son was comming back to her. She hurried out of the council chamber and almost ran in excitement over to the royal wing, she knocked on the king and queens chamber door but did not wait for the queen to call her in, she never did. the room was bathed in darkness, only a couple of candles where lit, she saw the queen sitting in the same chair, she hurried over and sunk to her knees infront of the queen. She pushed the scroll into the queens cold unresponsive hands " your son is comming home, your majesty, he survived and is comming home" she whispered, to her relief the queens eyes glimmered and the queen looked down at  
her, a single tear fell from her left eye "is my Thran alive?" Liluth nodded excitingly and happy tears welled up in her eyes as she locked eyes with her mother in law, that she had come to care so much about, "yes, your majesty, he is comming home". The queen yelped and threw her arms around Liluths sholder and hugged her as tight as her weak form could muster, they both bursted out crying, but this time it was out of happyness, relief and love.

The horns had been heard three times, meaning that the first sight of the Greenwood troops had reached and entered the Woodland borders. Liluth hurried through the halls to make the last preparations to welcome home their beloved king. She had workded non stop for almost a month to get everything ready. The queen had helped what she could muster from her confinement of her chamber. She had gotten the queen to promise that she was going to come out and greet her son at the palace gates. It was only a matter of houers now until she would see him again, her stomach was filled with both excitement and anxiety, how was she going to greet him, what she really wanted was to throw her self around his neck and kiss him, but how would he react to a display like that, maybe she was going to leave it to him to deside, she did not want to embarrace him infront of all his subjects, afterall they had not talked in almost six years, and their last conversation had not been good.   
She walked into the banquetthall and saw how the tables was ready, she had arranged so that all Thranduilˋs favourite dishes had been made, the tables where now owerflowing with everything his heart could ever disire. This nights feast would continue tomorrow when Thranduilˋs coronation where going to be held. She had choosed the throne room for the special occasion, the same room where their wedding had been held. Everything was in order and she could breath out relived. She turned and spotted her handmaiden, she called after her and the elleth stoped, "yes, your highness, what might i do for you?", Liluth bit her lip nervously " have my things been removed from his majestyˋs bedchamber?" she had ordered for her things to be placed back into her own chamber, unsertain to how Thranduil would react to her using his chamber as her own. She longed to be near him, but she knew she had to be patient, they need to talk first. "Yes your highness, his majestyˋs chamber have been aired out and washed as you wished", Liluth nodded and smiled nervously, it did not go unnoticed to her handmaiden who pulled the princessˋs hands into her own and squeezed them reasuringly "forgive me that i speak so openly, your highness, but it will be fine, he must have missed you as much as you have missed him, just you wait and see", Liluth just nodded, she could not force a responce, afraid her voice would break from the nerves. The queen apperad infront of them, walking gracefully towards them, almost like everything was back to normal, like nothing had happened, like their lifes had not been turned upside down over six months ago, "come, come, my dear" she said and linked her arm with Liluthˋs arm, "the troops are arriving, we need to be there to welcome them home!"

Thranduil grew more and more anxious the closer they got to the palace, they could now see the outer walls of the grand palace, throning on the top of Amon Lanc. He swallowd hard, never had he imagioned that he would return to his beloved homeland. It was a bitersweet moment, they had lost so much, so many, he felt a warm hand clamp down on his gow cowered hand that was holding his horses reins. The calmness of the grip put him in an instant ease, he looked over to the healer riding next to him, "it will be fine your majesty" the elleth whispered so only he could hear. The healer had became his rock, his confidant and his closest friend, through the last six months. He would have been lost withouth her, probably dead too. The healer treated him like any ordinary elf, not as the crown prince, or now a king, but someone with feelings. He had opened up to her and told her about his life as a crown prince, how stupid and naiv he had been before the batle, how his father had tried numerous times to get him to focus on the future and not live so reclessly. He had told her about his fathers final attempt with marrying him off to the ice princess. She already knew about his disasterous marriage, but still she tried to console him that things might be different between them now when they both had gotten some time to adjust to their new life as a unit, that he should not give up hope so easely, but only he had seen the broken face of his wife as he left her quarters that night. Her words still haunted him every time he closed his eyes. The happy cheers had reached their keen hearing, but nothing could prepare him of the sight that met them. All the elfs of Greenwood stood along the trail and waved with tears of joy, relief and happyness in their eyes. He allowed his soldiers to join their familyˋs and loved ones as they spotted them as they moved forward. As they reached the palace gates they dismounted their horses that was led over to the stables for some well deserved rest. The whole palace, council, the members of the court, even the servants stood in a line near the gates to welcome them home. His eyes landed on his mother, he brushed by the council members and picked up his mother now very thin and fragile form in his arms and huged her tightly, joyfull giggles escaped his mothers parted lips closely followed by soft sobs, "Naneth" he whispered, breathing in her scent, "I have missed you so my sweet ellon" she whispered into his ear, he felt his neck getting wet from his mothers joyfull tears, "im home now" he answered and pulled back. His mother kissed his cheek before she let go of him compleatly, "we will talk later" she continued and he nodded. As he where to walk into the grand hall, he spotted Liluth, their eyes locked for a brief secound and he felt his anxiety return with full force, he was planing on just continuing past her but she took a step forward, "welcome home husband" she said, her voice sounding deeper, more mature then he could remember, he felt the healer grabing his hand and silently giving him the streangth to compose himself, he directed his cold gaze back at Liluth, "wife" he just said with a short recognition of her position, before he walked past her and continuing inside the palace. His heart was pounding in his chest and the ringing was back in his ears, he felt lightheaded again, he managed to nod to the servants that greeted him as he past them, he felt like he was going to pass out just as he spotted a well known face in the crowd. Thranduil walked over and was embraced in a tight bear hug "good to see you home Thran, you have been missed dearly!" he heard Faelyn said and Thranduil returned the hug. He greeted lady Shiera and was introduced to their three elflingss, the two oldest bowed their heads "uncle, my king" they said in unison and Thranduil felt the corner of his lip tugg into a half smile, instantly charmed by the little ones. "Ive heard so many things about the two of you, i cant wait to get to know you myself" he said to the little ellon and elleth infront of him, their faces beemed up at him. After he had resieved alot more greetings and gratulations on their victory he managed to escape into his private quarters. His personal servant had followed him and helped him remove the heavy armor. He had just managed to have a soothing bath and gotten dressed in a simple tunic and leggings, when he heard someone knock on his door. He heard his personal servant let the elf into his quarters before his servant poked his head into the bathroom where Thranduil was pulling on his boots, "Your wife, the crown princess, is here to see you, your majesty", Thranduil frowned, what in all of arda could she possibly whant from him now? he had just returned.  
He walked back into his quarters and saw how she stood in the middle of the room, a nervous energy radiated from her somewhat rigid form. He cleared his throat and watched how she twirled around to face him, she didnt say anything, just smiled shylie, he tilted his head slightly to the left alittle annoyed with her silence, "yes?" he questioned, he used the same tone he had used on his young squire. She almost jumped when she met his cold stare "oh, i just came to inform you that a banquett have been arranged in your honer, to welcome you home and to inform you that your coronation will be held to morrow mid day." She sounded nervous and he could easely see how tightly she had folded her hands infront of her. He whent over to his desk and started to move the things placed out back into the order he liked it, who had arranged the items into this mess. It sertainly was not like this when he left six years ago. "I will have my dinner brought to my quarters to night and any information i need i will get from my servant Galion" he answered curtly, his voice sounded dismissive and harsh even to his own ears, just seeing her, standing there infront of him in his room just brought back the memories from their last night together. The only thing different was that now he truely was the monster she accused him to be six years ago, he turned towards Galion "fetch the healer that came back with us and send up enough food for two, she will be joining me for dinner." Galion glanzed over at Liluth and this annoyed Thranduil even more, but then the servant nodded and hurried out the door. "Are you in pain?" Liluth asked carefully and took a step closer to him, he turned his head and glared at her, "since you need the healer?" she elaborated, "i have learned some from the healers working in the palace, maybe i can help you?" she offered gently, he just brushed her off swiftly "im in no pain" he moved over to a side table and poored himself a glass of wine, he took a long sip and enjoyed the rich taste of it as he swallowed. The wine he had been drinking for the past six years had nothing on this heavenly taste. " Why els would you send for a healer?" Liluth asked, sounding alittle hurt from his dismissive tone, "i simply enjoy her company and she enjoy mine" he said, he lifted his gaze and saw how her sholders where suddenly slumped forward. A knock was heard and he called out for the elf to enter, the healer walked in, she curtisied quickly before Liluth and Liluth nodded back alittle stiffly. He recognized the glimps in his wifes gray eyes, he had seen it before whenever he had talked to another female elf, he gestured for the healer to take a seat by the lit hearth and then turned back to Liluth, he hated the resentment he saw in her eyes, " was that all? i am sure you have other obligations to tend to tonight, since you arranged a banquett?" he had no energy to defend his own honer tonight, like he had done so many times before they got married. He saw how her eyes flickered between the healer and himself, and he could easely guess what kind of conclutions she came to, but right now he just didnt care, what was the point in reasuring her that the healer was just his friend, it was non of her buisness, she had clearly stated that she wanted to live seperate lifes, so why would she care that he needed a friend to talk to. "Offcourse your majesty, do you require my services tonight?" Liluth stiffly asked, he was for some reason tempted to say yes, just to spite her, he knew how much she resented the thought of just being close to him, but his body was so tightly wired from the anxiety of returning home, that he longed for some relief, he felt like his spine was like a tightly pulled bowstring, but then he remembered her words as he had left her chamber six years ago and it was like a bucket of icewater had been poored over his head. They still needed an heir to each realm, how that was gonna happen was more then he could wrap his brain around right now, he deffently would need to drown himself in wine to make that happen, and tonight was not the right time to do that, he had just returned home from war for erus sake. "No, you may go" he just said and walked over to his chair by the hearth and sat down, not bothering to watch her leave.

Liluth managed to hold back the tears until she reached her own chamber, but them a sob slipped over her tightly pressed lips and tears ran down her cheeks, whatt had just happened?. He had told her straight out that he did not want her around, how close where he to the healer? Where they intimate, since he did not want her after six years?. She leaned against the closed door leading into the joined bathroom, she whiped the tears away before she pushed herself from the door and walked over to the bed where her evening gown was daintly laid out. She changed clothes before she whent into the bathroom, there on the floor in the corner was his armor, she lifted the tunic he had been wearing under the armor, she burried her face in it and draw a deep breath, it smelled of him, the same scent that lingered in his room, in his pillows, the scent that had given her so much comfort the lonly night she had been missing him and wishing him home. New tears welled up in her eyes and she had to choke back a sob, she did not want him to hear her crying, she sniffled quietly and walked over to the door leading into his room, she pressed her ear against the wood and heard their hushed conversation, a feminine giggle and curtlery being used. He was dining up his whore while she was standing in the bathroom, crying into his dirty clothes, longing for his affection. She threw his tunic at the floor, ontop of his armor and splashed some cold water in her face before she returned to her own chamber, her maid was already there waiting for her, she sat infront of the vanity, letting the maid arrange her hair for the evening banquett, she was going to keep her head high, excuse Thranduilˋs absence and make it seem to everyone that everything was fine between the two of them.


	9. True feelings revealed

The morning of the coronation day, Liluth woke up early, she had taken a bath, had her breakfast and now she just sat in her chamber staring absentmindly out of her window. The banquett had gone by in a daze, she had excused Thranduil, said he was too tired from his travles to attend, luckely the guests understood compleatly and did not ask any more questions, it had also given her a good reason to leave early, the guests thinking she wanted to spend her night in her husbands arms, but instead she had been laying in her own bed alone staring into the darkness, silent tears making her pillows moist. She thought back on how the eldars had been joking at dinner on how it surly would not take long now until the royal family was expanded, since they technically still where newlyweds, Liluth scofft loudly from her thoughts, she had plastered on a fake smile, and faked a giggle from the eldars comments the night before, she hated this charade, she hated to pretend that everything was fine. They needed to talk and deside once and for all how their marriage where going to be, she needed to apolegize for the past. Maybe today would be different, he would be rested and hopefully in a better mood then yesterday, maybe he was just tired yesterday, and today would be better, maybe he would be his old self today, shy but still polite and friendly. Maybe he too wanted to give this another try, after she apologized offcourse. Someone knocked on her door and she waited for the elf to enter, she continued to stare out of her window as Thranduilˋs personal servant cleared his throat "his majesty, the king requests for your presence, your highness" he said and she glanzed over at the elf standing just inside the door, her anxiety hit her again with full force, this was it, her hands felt sweaty and was slightly shaking as she stood and swiftly brushed off the folds in her dress. She gave Galion a nod before she followed him out of her own bedchamber, as she stood outside of Thranduils door, she looked down her beatuifull new dress, that was especially made for this occation, it was light blue with sliver embroderies, and she knew it matched Thranduils attire. She gave Galion another nod and he opened up the door and she stepped in, trying to seem as calm and collected as ever, allthough her heart was racing in her chest. A fluttery hope that everything was going to be fine after today was growing in her stomach, maybe she had been reading him compleatly wrong yesterday. She heard how Galion announced her as she walked into the room, Thranduil was sitting behind his desk, her eyes traced his handsome face and she saw how well the light blue and the silver complimented his complection, her eyes whent over to his right side and her blood froze in her veins, he was not alone, the healer stood leaning next to his desk, her hip nearly brushing his hand where it was resting on the wooden surface. The beautiful elleth straightened herself up alittle as Liluth walked in, the elleth had the decency to curtisied, but Thranduil stoped her midway in her action "no need to be so formal, it is only Liluth" he said and Liluth could only gawk at the two of them, then he turned towards her , "wife" he greeted her coldly, she swallowed and answered him with lowering her head in a bow "your majesty" she greeted him back, but he did not correct her, telling her there where no need for the formality, so she had not read the situation wrong last night, she was his whore afterall. She lifted her head slightly, her pride forcing her to take a step closer to the desk " you asked for me?", she said just as cooly as he had. " It have come to my knowledge that my mother wish to sail for Valinor as soon as next week" Liluth had already discussed this with the queen, so she was well aware of the queens plans, she just nodded to his statement, "I will be moving into the kings quarters when she sails" Liluth nodded again, offcourse they would be moving into the king and queens bedchamber, what did he take her for. "I will give the maids the order to pack up our belongings and move it over to the King and Queens chambers the day after your mother sails" she said formally, she could not belive that he would inform her of something so evident. She watched as he tilted his head to slightly to the left, his face was like a stone cold mask, not giving her a hint of his thoughts "i did not think you where going to move too?" she just stared at him, then she frowned slightly "why would i not? i am your wife afterall, my place is by your side" she tried to answer as calmly as she could muster, allthough her blood was starting to boil in her veins, the fluttery feeling of a growing hope that they could start over was crushed. How could he say something so ridiculous. ""i was thinking that you could keep your chambers and that the healer could use the joined room to my new suite, it would be the most preferable solution, she would be close by whenever i needed her and not all the way down at the guest wing". Liluth stared from the healer and down to Thranduil where he was sitting behind his desk, she could not belive her own ears, was he being serious? Thranduil met her stare with his cold emotionless blue orbs. She felt at loss for words, and she had to pinch her self to make sure this was real and not some horrible nightmare. She felt hurt and betraid, " so i am being replaced with some common healer? what other duties am i being replaced at? is she going to give you an heir as well?" she was fighting hard to hold back the tears that was forming in her eyes, the lump in her throat was almost choking her. The healer rushed over to her side and grabed her hand, Liluth pulled away from her, the healer where about to say something, but Thranduil hushed her with the flick of his wrist, "i see nothing have changed Liluth, get a grip on yourself, you are embarracing us both" he stood up from his chair, his voice ice cold. "Im the one who are embarracing us?. " her voice was high pitched, she hated it, but could not help it "I am not the one who openly have an affair with the staff, while his wife excuses his absence to the royal court" she was breathing heavy, the anger was making her whole body shake. The healer looked pleadingly over at Thranduil, "Thran please, explain to your wife that this is just a big missunderstanding" Liluth watched as Thranduilˋs eyes softened when he talked to the healer, "go to your rooms and rest, you will be sent for when the ceremony starts". The healer almost looked relieved and hurried out of the room, Liluth heard the door close behind her, but she was frozen to the floor, just staring at her husband. Thranduil walked around the desk and walked up to her, towering over her "See what you just did!, my only friend who helped me back from hell and you scare her away with your never ending rediculous accusations, you should be whiped for that poisones tongue of yours! I hope you are satisfied!" Thranduil snarled into her face, she felt his hot breath fanning over her face, "satesfied? i can tell you i am far from satesfied!. I was happy and satesfied yesterday when i knew you where comming home to us, alive and safe, i was happy upuntil that moment you dismissed me and falunted your mistress in my face!" Thranduil scofft "Atleast she apretiate my presence and wants to be near me, something you never wanted, i regret the day we married, i have regretted the day for six years, if i had gone to war without touching you that night, i would have annulled the marriage as soon as i came back!" Liluth gasped, it felt like he had struck her, she could not fight the tears anylonger, her knees buckeling under her and she sank to the floor, all energy seeping out of her body. The ellon she had fallen in love with, her husband, regretted marrying her. "Stop being so melodramatic Liluth, im sick and tired of your accusations about my lack in integrety, i have never been good enough for you ice princess, you made that perfectly clear time and time again" he barked over her, Liluth grabed the hem of his robe and clung to it, her silver eyes looked pleedingly up at him, "I am sorry for what i said six years ago, and for how poorly i acted before we married", she sniffled while clinging to him, she burried her face into the soft fabric and breathed in his scent "I regrett everything, but not that i married you!" she chocked out between sobs.

Thranduil heart sped up hearing her choked words, she was lying, she had to be, there where no way she could actually mean what she said. He grabed a hold of her arm and pulled her up to her feet. He started pacing back and forth infront of her, while her sobs grew quiet, but everytime he cast a glance he could see how the tears continued to stream down her pale cheeks, she didnt even hide her face in her hands but held her face up high proudly and probably stubbornly. His heart ached from watching the tears stain her perfect skin and he cursed at himself, how many years had her cruel words been taunting him, told him how worthless and unloved he was, and just a few tears from her and he where suppose to bend over backwords and forgive her. "You where wrong princess, i was not a monster when i married you!" he turned and walked up to her again, the rage inside of him felt justified, he forced her to look at him, he mumbled the words to uplift the spell that was hiding his horrible scars. He studied her face and saw with his good eye how her silvery orbs widened in shock "now i am the monster you claimed me to be that night! " he felt how she tried to turn her face away, she was probably to discusted by his looks to look at him, but he forced her to continue to stare at him "no Liluth! Look at me! You did this! You made me into the monster you now see before you! You drove me to this, your cruel words and how you constantly pushed me away made me into this monster, you think that what you see before you is the worst part, but i can assure you princess, whats on the inside is far worrse!" he felt the skin burn, the pain was just as excurciating as it had been when the orc bruned him with the tare. He let go of her face and turned away from her, closing his eyes, he was about to place the spell back when he felt her fingertips gently brush against his scarred cheek, he pulled away and turned his back to her and replaced the spell. "I had no idea how hurt you where, oh, Thranduil, im so sorry!", he scofft, her words where empty, it could not fill his hollow heart, he had really tried, tried to make her see who he was, but now he had changed. "You will never be as sorry as i am for the fact that i survived" he spat at her, he heard her gasp, he felt her walking up behind him, "Thranduil, please dont say that, i was so relieved to hear you had survived", he felt how she gently placed her handon his arm, but the only vision clowding his mind was how she had cringed every time she was forced to hold his arm six years ago. He swiped her hand away, " leave me alone, if i had died you would be free to go back to your snowy mountain, you would have been free of me! Dont tell me that thought never tempted you!" he hissed at her, staring cooly down at her. He watched as she bit her lip, her eyes where directed at the floor, but then her eyes whent up and locked with his own, "no, i will not denie it. The thought have crossed my mind, the first couple of months after you had left, i was hurt and angry, but then i started to think about the day you brought me out to the waterfalls and something changed. It made me curious to who you really where, i made it my mission to learn as much as i could about you, and it opened my eyes and made me see how wrong i was about you, people who are close to you have shared their stories with me, ive studied every little detail in this room, ive read your books, Faelyn helped me see you in a different light, and i am so ashamed that i did not open my eyes and heart to you when i had the chanse. I know how you tried over and over to get to know me and try to make me want to get to know you, give you a chanse. What i mean to say is that during these years you have been gone i have fallen for you, Thranduil." He could not belive his own ears, was this really Liluth, the iceprincess speaking, he closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired, "Its to late Liluth, there are no future for us, the ellon you have taken the time to get to know, the one you claims you have feelings for is gone, he died, faded on the battlefieled. What is left is hollow and ugly. I will grant you your freedom back and let you leave and return to the snowy mountain. You will leave the same day as my naneth sails". It pained him to say it, but he knew it had to be done, it was the best desition for both of them. "No!. I refuse to leave, to give up so easely, i am your wife, my place is by your side!. I can not leave, i know what the future have in store for us, ive seen it in my dreams. We do have a future together and it will bare fruits, a little greenleaf. Thranduil, you have to belive me!". He felt how she clung to him, she was surprisingly strong for such a small frame. He felt how her hands locked behind his neck and suddenly he felt her lips being pressed demandingly against his own, "Liluth" he gasped against her lips alittle taken aback by her bold moves, he tried to untangle her hands from behind his neck, she moaned against his lips and his body reacted instantly, "please Thranduil, i need you! ive longed for you for so long" she continued to murmur against his lips, he felt how the tip of her tongue shot out and slid against his bottom lip, he parted his lips, about to tell her that she was wrong, but she saw it as an oppertunity and deepened the kiss, she forced her tongue into his mouth and he felt how her warm tonge glided against his, he could not fight against it, it was like his body had a mind of its own, their tongues started to wrestle for dominance, she tasted just as sweet as he remembered. He could not say how it happpened but suddenly they where laying on his bed, tangled up in eachother desperate embrace, she on her back and him on top of her, both struggeling feverishly to undress eachother. He could not find the laces that held her dress together, he growled frustrated against her neck where he was licking and kissing her soft skin and ripped open the front of her gown, he hungrily licked and sucked on her now bare breasts, she moaned loudly and arched her back to give him better acces, her legs where tangled around his waist and he grined his now hard member against her hot core. He felt how she was tugging hard on his robe, he let go of her breast with a loud and wet pop, and unclasped the broatch that held his robe in place, he pulled the robe off of his sholders with her eagerly help, as the robe disaperad he felt his tunic being pulled up his upperbody and it did not take long before Liluth had tugged it over his head. The tunic followed the same way as the robe, her hands where on his bare sholders instantly and he felt how her nails raked down his very toned mucsles, he leaned over her and bit into the sking of her colorbone, and she bucked her hips up and grined against him. It was simply to much for him, he could not denie her bodys demands, he pulled the hem of her dress up over her milky white tighs, she was so beautiful, he needed her so much, he had to own her ones again!. With his right hand he freed himself from the confinement of his leggings, and in one swift thrust he was burried deep inside of her warmth. This time he slid inside of her more easely, and instead of feeling her body stiffen and go rigid underneath him, it felt like her mucsles melted against him and her loud moans, it almost made him come undone at once!. He grunted her neck as he slid out of her and thrusted back in, she bucked her hips and met his thrusts each time, she was still tight, but warm and wet and so willing, he felt how her legs clamped around him, forcing him deeper inside of her. He tangled his left hand into her silky soft almsot white tresses, tugged her head back and hungrily devoured her sweet mouth as he pounded into her, as he felt almost out of breath he let go of her sweet lips and found her sweet spot on her neck where he licked and nibbled on the skin, it did not take long before he felt her body tense up around him, he felt how her inner mucsles started clamp down around him and he pressed his own body firmer against hers, causing the friction needed to push her over the topp, she called out his name loudly as she surrounded to the vawes of pleasure, he phanted as the well known tingeling built up inside him, his movements becomming more erratic as he was chasing his own high, it did not take him long and he closed his eyes and moaned her name over and over as he emptied himself deep inside of her. He colapsed ontop of her, absolutly spent. Both their bodys where drenched with sweat from the intensity of what they had just shared. He felt her fingers glide up his back and into his hair, the feeling was so soothing, so devine, he did not want to move but was afraid that he was crushing her with his weight, he was about to pull out of her and roll off of her, when he felt her hold him back, " please Thranduil, give us a chanse" she was still begging him for forgivness a lump formed in his throat. He leaned up on his elbow, taking some weight off of her, he stared down into her flushed face, her eyes still glazed over from desire, he leaned down and kissed her lips, she returned the kiss hungrily. He broke the contact of their lips and his eyes locked with hers, he gently removed some stray tresses from her damp forhead, his thumb gently stroking her delicate features. "Alright, i will give this another chanse" he whispered and a wide smile parted her swollen lips, and for the first time he could see the smile reflecting in her beautiful silvery orbs. His heart leaped in his chest and he leaned down again and poored all his pent up feelings into a passionate long kiss. Now they where truley married, now she was finally his wife in all the meanings of the word.


	10. Epilog

Liluth walked over to the hugh windows in the king and queens bedchamber, her and Thranduil now shared, and looked out onto the melting snow on the ground, some of the early spring flowers where stubbornly breaking way through the hard soil on the ground where the sun had melted the snow and the frozen ground, her hands whent automatically down, rubbing her bulging stomach through her nightgown. She felt movements underneath her hands, she looked down at her stomach and smiled "little greenleaf" she murmured lovingly, her eyes whent over to the bed, where her husband where still sleeping peacefully, her heart jumped in her chest seeing his handsome facial features so relaxed, the love of her life she thoought to her self, she directed her eyes back at the view outside her window, she could see the sun was about to rise and chase the dark night away, almost a year had gone by since the love of her life, her husband, Thranduil had returned home to her from war. She remembered how nervous and happy she had been to see him, how her heart had been pounding standing at the front gate with his mother, waiting for his arrival. Her eyes had been glued to his form ontop of his big stalion as he rode up to the gates, the dark silvery armor that fitted his now even more toned body then she could remember, hugging his wide shoulders perfectly, his pale blond hair cascading down his back and sholders, the silver circlet crowning his head, glistening in the sun, her breath had been cought in her throat, he had been even more handsome then she could have remember. She had stood and watched how he so lovingly had wrapped his arms around the fragile form of his mother and hugged her tightly, she remembered how his mother had cryed out his name happily, then when he had almost walked past her she had taken a step forward, greeting him, with hope in her heart that she too would be greeted so warmly, but his so light blue eyes had turned as cold as the ice from her fathers realm, when they met her, cooly he had greeted her back, it didnt go unnoticed to her how his hand had brushed against the elleths hand walking up behind him. She remembered how her heart had sped up in her chest, and how the well known feeling of jealousy started to fog her vision, she hastely pushed the destructiv feelings back and brushed the disapointment away, with the excuse that it was becouse he had left on such a sour note and that things would be better once they got the chanse to talk everything through. She had settled with this conclution until she had gone to his room before she where to get ready to open the banquett, he had acted just as dismissive and cold towards her, he even have had the nerves to tell her that he planed on having a private dinner with his healer, while she was stuck entertaining the guests of his royal court at the banquett she had arranged in his honer. She had yet again forced back the jelousy and dispare, but it all topped itself the morning after when he proclaimed he was going to move to his parants bedchamber as soon as his naneth sailed alone, no not alone, but without her, the healer where still tagging along, he had even said he was going to send her back to her parants realm. Luckely they both where equally stubborn and she had forced him to open his eyes and see what he truely ment to her, that she looked past his dark thoughts about himself, how she regretted the poor start of their marriage, that she really wanted him by her side for the rest of eternity. The crocks of her lips tugged upwards thinking of how that morning had ended with them ripping their clothes off eachother in the eagerness to be close to eachother, how when their wild passion had stilled he had agreed to give them another chanse, to let her into his heart, how he had claimed her mouth so passionatly only to be interupted by Galion, his personal servant walking in on them.   
A giggle escaped her thinking back on the shocked facial expression on Galions face when he saw them tangled up in eachother in a mess of ripped clothes and naked bodys, Thranduil had barked out an order for Galion to leave the room, as he desperatly tried to cover Liluths body up with her ripped dress, when the servant left he had helped her up to her feet and tried to pull the broken gown back over her sholders, Liluth remembered the look on her husbands face when he realized that the gown was unsavable and that it was his doing, he had looked like a ellon that just had been caught doing something naughty, he had stammered out an apolegy, but she had stilled his frantic hands and kissed him with a giggle, telling her she would rather have a broken dress then a broken heart, this had made him smile too.  
The coronation had been somewhat of an disaster from others point of view, but to her it had been perfect, they had been late, becouse they both needed to change their attire, they had both walked into the throne room all flushed, hearing the whispers that surounded them, as Thranduil took his place infront of them all, the queen had pulled her alittle to the side and asked harshly in a hushed tone why they wherent wearing the planned attire that had been worked on for months, she had embarracly explained to the queen that her gown where ruined beyond repair, she had expected the queen to get furious with her, but the queen had really surprised her when she had patted her hand with a sly smirk and nodded aprovingly to her, then the queen had given her a slight push towards her son and whispered for her to take her rightfull place next to her son. The rest of the day she could hardly keep her eyes off of him, every chanse she got she had glanced over at him, only to be caught by him, this only causing a deep blush tinting her cheeks, it had made him smile every time, at first he had blushed as well, shyly pulling on his color of his robe or started to nervously fidge with his wineglass, she had thought the sight to be adorable. She had learned that her husband wheree not the womanizer she had thought him to be, but that he really was very shy and awkward, unexperianced, but she loved that fact about him, they had eternity to figure it out together. They both had taken their vows to protect and lead the woodland people, to be their king and queen, the crowd had cheered and the royal circles had been placed on their heads.

Thranduils hand whent over to Liluths side of the bed, but the sheets where cold, he rubbed his eyes and opened them, the room was still dark from the early morning, his light blue eyes searched the room, as usually he found his very pregnant wife standing infront of the windows overlooking their private garden. He watched her silently, she was so beautiful, every day he thanked eru to be so lucky to call her his own, his eyes landed on her hands lovingly stroking her pregnant belly, only one month and their son or daughter would be born, he could hardly wait, his life was compleat. He streatched his mucsles and silently slipped out of the bed, he pulled on his silken robe and walked over to his wife, he wrapped his hands protectivily around her belly and placed his hands ontop of hers, "you look deep in thoughts, my love, have our little greenleaf kept you from your slumber again?" he murmered into her ear and kissed her sholder, she leaned back against his chest and sighed, " yes, he takes after you even before he is born, he keeps me up every night, just like his ada" he could hear her smiling, he turned her against him and tilted his head to the left, studying the mischievous glimps in her sparkeling orbs "i have never heard you complain, my love, if it wherent for me keeping you up at night, our little greenleaf would not arrive in a months time" the crock of his lip tuggd up in a devious, lustfull smile. Even if his wife was very pregnant and her firm belly where pressing into his own toned stomach, he could not get enough of her, he lusted for her every time he laid his eyes on her. She leaned up on her toes and pressed her lips against his in a short sweet kiss "that is right my husband, you will never hear me complain either", he pulled her as close as he could without hurting her, "come back to bed with me, it is still early, we do not need to be up just yet" he started pulling her towards the bed, but she shook her head, "you know the healers have told us to be carefull this far out into the pregnancy". Thranduil sighed and tried his best to surpress his disapointment, he lifted her up into his arms, she yelped out of surprise and clung to his sholders, even if she where pregnant, she was still light as a feather. He carried her over to the bed and gently put her down on the soft matress, "i know what the healers say, but i can still lay in bed and enjoy your warm body next to mine" she giggled as he climbed in bed and pulled her against his side, she rested her head on his sholder and looked up at him, he rested one hand behind his head and the other was wrapped around her, drawing lazy circles on her now bare sholder, since her nightgown had slipped down as she crawled closer to him. "Have you thought of any names?" he wondered, looking down at her, her beautifull plump lips broke into a smile "i already told you what we are going to call him, husband, we are gonna call him Legolas greenleaf" Thranduil rolled his eyes "i know what you want to call him if it turns out to be an ellon, what if it is a little elleth? you have not yet picked out an elleths name" she got up suported on her elbow and poked his side, he had to bite his tongue not to burst into laughter from her serious expression "i have not picked a elleths name becouse i know it is not an elleth who is growing inside of me, it is a little ellon and his name is going to be Legolas, either you agree or not!" she said matter of factly, he pulled her closer and kissed her "how can you be so sure, my love?". Liluth huffed "i have told you before, Thranduil. I have seen him in my dreams, almost every night when you where away fighting, i saw him clear as a day, he looked so much like you, he will be a fierce warrior, just like you" he looked down into her eyes, and his heart swelled in his chest, how he had ever doubted her feelings for him he could never fatom, "i belive you my love, it will be as you wish, we will call him Legolas, but the next little elfling we will have will be a little elleth, and she will be as beautifull as you, my love" Liluth broke into a soft giggle "you can not simply deside what we are going to have". In a swift movement he had carefully flipped them over so Liluth was now laying on her back, him towering over her, "i can, becouse i am king, and what i demand, goes. I want a little elleth with your beauty, your kindness and your archery skills" she touched his cheek and blinked up at him "what about my stubborn nature, my king?" he leaned down and kissed her nose "that she can do without" he said laughing and she squeeled offended "you are just as stubborn as me so she will be as well, you know this" he laughed and pulled her closer, "whatever ever the future holds for us i will take it, as long as i have you by my side" she mused lovingly up at him "so will i, you have my heart for all eternity" he leaned down and pressed his forhead against hers "and you have mine".


End file.
